


Долгая дорога

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Полгода назад Афра совершила один из самых странных поступков в своей жизни: помогла Люку спасти Дарта Вейдера со второй Звезды Смерти. После этого они виделись один раз, когда Вейдер находился в госпитале Альянса, и их дороги наконец-то разошлись. Афра надеялась, что больше они не пересекутся, но однажды Вейдер нашёл её и предложил дело, от которого сложно было отказаться (потому что Вейдер и не спрашивал её согласия). Теперь Вейдер работает на Новую Республику и называет себя Энакином Скайуокером, и для Афры это хороший повод доверять ему ещё меньше.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально фик написался на Star Wars Big Bang на дайри, но я не успела, да и выкладка на дайри - полный ад.  
> АУ от ROTJ, не учитываются некоторые события "Повстанцев" и личного комикса Афры. Очень вольное обращение с легендами и "Последствиями" Чака Вендига.

Афра сперва предложила встретиться на Рилоте: она бывала там несколько раз и знала, что Рилот терпеть не может Империю — как раз для офицера Новой Республики. Люк почему-то отказался и предложил Татуин. Афра согласилась: мерзкая планетка, но лететь до неё ближе, и можно даже будет вспомнить почти романтичную прогулку с Вейдером и как они вместе кинули молекулярную бомбу в дом... упс, родственников Люка. И Вейдера, наверное, но тогда она об этом не знала.  
Неловко вышло, в общем.  
Помимо датачипа с данными о старых базах Республики, Афра собиралась отдать Люку меч. Его собственный, судя по всему: на нынешних рекламных постерах Новой Республики он был с другим, а этот Афра выкрала несколько месяцев назад у одного торговца артефактами после того, как он попытался нагреть её с дроидом-убийцей времен мандалорских войн.  
Она почти сразу узнала меч: Люк был с ним в Кричащей Цитадели. В тот момент, когда Люк сказал ей, что он когда-то принадлежал Энакину Скайуокеру, отцу Люка, в голове у Афры щёлкнуло, и все факты сложились в цельную картинку. Люк был сыном Дарта Вейдера и сенатора Падме Амидалы. А всего-то стоило вспомнить о том, что каждый джедай или ситх сам создает конструкцию своего меча, и все они разные, как отпечатки пальцев. Такое сходство между мечами Энакина Скайуокера и Дарта Вейдера могло быть чистой случайностью, конечно, но тогда случайностей получалось слишком много, а если предположить, что Люк — сын Вейдера, то все они складывались в стройную систему.  
Афра тогда была готова носиться по потолку от восторга, потому что чувствовала себя так, будто откопала город, который все искали три сотни лет. Только это открытие, конечно, не подходило для статьи в научный журнал, и вообще его стоило бы сразу забыть. Если Афра кому-то проболтается, то не сносить ей головы. 

Она оставила корабль в космопорту Мос-Эспы и на спидере, нанятом тут же, в городе, добралась до дома Ларсов: Люк переслал ей карту, которую Афра загнала в навигатор — иначе бы она ни за что не нашла это место, хотя уже бывала там. Она не представляла, как Люк ориентируется в этой пустыне — для неё на второй минуте езды весь пейзаж слился в одно желто-коричневое пятно.  
Когда на горизонте показался дом Ларсов, на зубах у Афры скрипел песок, волосы и одежда тоже все были в нём. Она решила, что, как вернется, плюнет на экономию воды, наберет ванну и будет отмокать три часа.  
Остановив спидер у купола главного входа, Афра заметила, что его попытались привести в порядок: очистили от копоти и побелили.  
Люка она нашла во дворе: он возился с влагоуловителем, который каким-то чудом не тронули ни взрыв, ни огонь. Вместо привычной темной одежды на нем был дурацкий светлый халат, как у местных фермеров, голова замотана белым шарфом. Ну точно пастух бант.  
— Привет! — Афра махнула ему рукой. — Осваиваешь наследство?  
— Вроде того, — Люк улыбнулся ей, отрываясь от своего занятия. — Пойдем в дом.  
«А если бы не я, возни было бы куда меньше», — подумалось ей. Никогда не знаешь, что будет связывать себя с человеком, в чей дом ты врываешься.  
Афра вытащила из сумки датачип и сжала его в руке. Она собиралась отдать его Люку вместе с мечом и смотаться подальше, но теперь подумала, что будет обидно потратить столько времени ради пары предметов и короткого разговора.  
— Миленько тут. Прямо как после взрыва, пожара и трех лет запустения.  
— Да тускены подожгли, наверное, — Люк пожал плечами. — Тут постоянно такое. Оставишь дом на пару недель — и его уже разорили.  
— Ну и бросил бы его к ситховой матери.  
— Собственность всё-таки, жалко бросать, — Люк улыбнулся. — В душе я всё ещё прижимистый татуинский фермер.  
Внутри фермы тоже были заметны следы торопливого ремонта: гарь на полу и на стенах осталась, но весь мусор вынесли, пол тщательно очистили, а вместо сгоревшей мебели поставили новую. Впрочем, выглядела она куда дешевле и проще прежней. Люк привёл её в столовую, которую огонь, похоже, затронул меньше всего. Там сохранился основательный стол, недавно покрашенный — краска на нем блестела. Его окружали такие же дешевые пластиковые стулья, как в остальных комнатах. Видимо, жалования офицера Новой Республики не хватало на ремонт. Ну или Люк нашел ему лучшее применение.  
Она кинула Люку дапачип, и тот без труда поймал его.  
— Вот, держи, пока не забыла. Все как просил.  
— Спасибо.  
Люк лучезарно улыбнулся ей и спрятал датачип в карман.  
Был у Афры знакомый, который в таких случаях всегда отвечал: «Спасибо в карман не положишь». И громогласно смеялся над своей шуткой.  
— Ты пригласил меня на чай или что-то в этом роде?  
— С чаем тут не очень. Могу налить голубое молоко, если хочешь.  
— Ну давай. У меня кое-что ещё для тебя есть, но сперва молоко.  
Афра не знала, как начать разговор о мече. «Ты случайно не потерял свой световой меч? Я его тут сперла и хочу вернуть назад». Обычно Афра не раздавала никому честно награбленное, но, видимо, папа всё-таки вбил в неё что-то вроде уважения к джедаям, и, зная владельца меча, Афра не могла оставить его у себя. И ладно, она думала, что потом сможет стребовать с Люка за это должок.  
Люк достал из шкафа графин с голубоватой непрозрачной жидкостью, который сразу запотел в тепле. Наверняка тут все шкафы были со встроенной холодильной установкой, а то продукты в их климате долго не проживут.  
— Я хотел тебя попросить кое о чем... — Люк замялся. Он искал чашку, наливал в неё молоко, и Афра чувствовала, что он тянет время. Ей это не понравилось: обычно Люк за словом в карман не лез.  
— В прошлый раз ты попросил меня залететь в ангар Звезды Смерти во время битвы, и даже глазом не моргнул. Что на этот раз? Будем вместе воспитывать трех маленьких клонов Императора, которые прямо из пеленок строят планы по завоеванию мира?  
Люк рассмеялся.  
— Нет, конечно! — он поставил перед ней чашку с молоком. — Я просто хотел попросить тебя навестить отца.  
Афра даже не сразу поняла, о чем речь: у неё до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, что Люк может называть Вейдера отцом, хотя об их родстве она знала давно: ещё с того времени, как они вместе сунулись в Кричащую Цитадель.  
— Почему именно я? — с подозрением спросила Афра. — Вейдеру захотелось человечины, а своих друзей из Альянса тебе жалко?  
— Я думаю, ему будет приятно тебя увидеть.  
— Он пытался меня убить.  
— Ну... — Люк пожал плечами, — а кого не пытался? Я решил, что лучше попросить тебя, чем выкрасть ребят из Черной Эскадрильи. К тому же сейчас — но ты в это не поверишь — он точно не собирается никого убивать.  
— Не поверю, — согласилась Афра. Он не считала Вейдера садистом, которому нравится мучить людей, но ему явно было наплевать на чужие жизни. И мало ли что ему в задницу стрельнет. В привязанности Люка к Вейдеру ей виделось что-то очень паталогическое. Афре каждый раз хотелось предложить ему сходить к психотерапевту, потому что это как-то нездорово — так любить мудака, который отрубил тебе руку, и считать, что он искренне исправился.  
Афра решила, что сама она выше этого и никогда больше не сунется к Вейдеру. Она однажды спасла ему жизнь — с неё достаточно.  
— Что там ты хотела мне ещё передать? — спросил Люк, меняя тему.  
— Ну, кажется, я нашла твой потерянный меч.  
Люк выглядел одновременно удивленным и расстроенным, но Афра отдавала себе отчет, что Люк не просто забыл меч в кантине. Скорее всего лишился его вместе с рукой: отличный способ обезоружить джедая.  
Покопавшись в сумке, она вытащила меч. Он был великоват даже для ладони Люка, а для её собственной — тем более.  
— Это действительно он, — напряженно произнёс Люк. — Где ты его взяла?  
— А вот это уже не твоё дело. Бери пока дают.  
— Я что-то тебе за это должен?  
Афра усмехнулась.  
— Пока сама не знаю. Но ты думаешь в правильном направлении.  
— В любом случае, спасибо тебе.  
Немного поколебавшись, Люк взял меч из её рук и повесил на пояс. Афра понадеялась, что больше они не затронут в разговоре Вейдера, но, конечно, ошиблась. 

Афра потом сама не поняла, как согласилась навестить Вейдера в его то ли плену, то ли. Она винила во всем джедайскую магию Люка и его глаза голодного лот-котенка, перед которыми не могло устоять ни одно живое существо — даже Вейдер, как теперь выяснилось.  
Они вернулись вместе в космопорт, взлетели — Люк был на своём крестокрыле, а Афра на «Ангельском ковчеге» — и астродроид Люка передал Афре координаты для гиперпрыжка. Бити принял их, возмущённо попискивая, что он дроид-убийца, а не астродроид. Лететь им было всего сорок пять минут, Афра бросилась собираться.  
И остановилась. Афра не знала, что ей понадобится на медицинском фрегате Новой Республики. Ничего, наверное? Что она там будет делать? Устраивать Вейдеру побег?  
Афра рассмеялась, представив себе это. Она всеми руками была за то, чтобы Вейдера держали в тюрьме, желательно без Силы, а то ему даже рук не надо, чтобы кого-нибудь задушить. С другой стороны... Вдруг ему открутили протезы, приковали к койке и заставили смотреть кореллианские романтические голодрамы? Тогда Афре будет жалко Вейдера, конечно, но не очень.  
Афра, впрочем, в это не верила: насколько она знала Люка, он ни за что не позволит обращаться так со своим отцом, даже если этот отец законченный мудак. Начни Альянс издеваться над ним, и Люк бы уже поднял всех на уши. Может, устроил бы ему побег.  
Подумав ещё немного, Афра решила, что для визита будет достаточно переодеться во что-нибудь чистое и найти носки без дырок. Ну так, на всякий случай. 

Они направили свои корабли в ангар медицинского фрегата.  
Сперва ей пришлось назвать идентификационный номер корабля и своё имя, потом их немного помариновали у шлюза и только после этого пустили в ангар.  
Афре вспомнилось, как они были тут в первый раз.  
Она трясущимися руками помогла медикам переложить Вейдера на каталку и некоторое время смотрела им вслед, гадая, выживет ли Вейдер. Кто-то увёл Люка, но она даже этого не заметила — только огляделась потом и поняла, что его нет рядом.  
Но это было в самом конце.  
А сперва Афра полетела спасать Люка из лап Вейдера и Императора, как она тогда полагала.  
Неделей ранее Люк заявился в кантину, где она пропивала свой гонорар и заявил, что Афра должна ему помочь спасти отца. Люк отправится на Звезду Смерти — Афру неприятно поразило то, что где-то болтается ещё одна дрянь, способная уничтожать целые планеты, — поговорит с отцом. а потом они вместе улетят оттуда. Афра покрутила пальцем у виска, потому что даже для такого наивного идеалиста, как Люк, это было перебором, но согласилась — конечно, она тогда думала, что ей самой придется спасать Люка, но у неё уже был опыт, и она один раз смогла сбежать от Вейдера. При самом лучшем раскладе, с Императором они и вовсе не встретятся: прошлой встречи Афре хватило с лихвой.  
Фальшивый идентификационный номер позволил ей залететь в один из ангаров Звезды Смерти, а на то, что её корабль не похож на имперский, никто не обратил внимания в суматохе. Оставив Три нуля у панели управления, Афра бегом спустилась по трапу — Звезда Смерти могла взорваться в любой момент.  
Люк сидел на полу ангара рядом с Вейдером: удивительно милая сцена, если не думать о том, что они оба находятся на космической станции, которую скоро уничтожат. Вейдер лежал, как мертвый, и на нём не было шлема.  
И тогда Афра поняла, что придется удалить все десять гигабайт порно с Вейдером с жесткого диска, потому что увиденного не развидеть.  
— Он жив? — спросила Афра, пихнув Люка кулаком в плечо.  
Вейдер выглядел так, будто был мертв уже две недели — а до этого прожил лет девяносто, и восемьдесят из них пил, не просыхая, — но Афра полагала, что это впечатление обманчиво.  
Люк вздрогнул, перевёл на неё рассеянный взгляд, и первые несколько секунд глядел на Афру так, будто впервые её видит. Потом он мотнул головой и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я не думал, что ты всё-таки прилетишь. Отец жив... Но нам надо его вытаскивать отсюда, пока он не умер.  
Вейдер, очевидно, был без сознания.  
Афра хотела схватить его за руки, но одна из них была отрублена, и ей пришлось ухватиться за край нагрудника. Они с Люком волокли Вейдера, как тушу банты, к её кораблю, и Афра пожалела, что не взяла какой-нибудь погрузчик или хотя бы дроида покрепче: Вейдер был ужасно тяжелым. Раза в два тяжелее, чем нормальный человек его комплекции, как показалось Афре.  
— Три нуля, взлетаем! — крикнула она в комм, поднимаясь по трапу.  
Ей сейчас надо было заняться Вейдером.  
— Он не может нормально дышать, — сказал Люк, когда они затащили Вейдера в медицинский отсек. — Надо что-то придумать.  
— Как хорошо, что я захватила с собой аппарат ИВЛ.  
— Зачем?! — Люк с недоумением посмотрел не неё.  
— А то ты не знаешь, как Вейдер любит решать проблемы. Я думала, что тебе понадобится.  
Им было уже не до разговоров. Афра включила аппарат и надела на Вейдера дыхательную маску. Он вроде бы ещё был жив. Афра с запозданием включила медицинский сканер, но тот не смог пробиться сквозь доспехи и вообще не увидел в Вейдере живое — или уже не живое — существо. Выругавшись, Афра попыталась нащупать пульс у него на виске, и вроде бы у неё даже получилось.  
«Ладно, если не окоченеет через пару часиков, значит жив», — решила Афра.  
Она повернулась к Люку.  
— А ты сам как?  
— Нормально, — Люк помотал головой. — Мне нужно сесть за штурвал и увести корабль.  
Афра оценивающе посмотрела на него. Люку было очевидно паршиво, но он, конечно, в этом не признается — все они такие, герои.  
— Нет уж, я тебя отсюда не выпущу. Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты разбил мой корабль в такой состоянии. Три нуля и без тебя прекрасно справиться. А ты посиди в уголке и приди в себя.  
Люк, похоже, был действительно измотан: не споря, он сполз на пол и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
— Я не... Ты действительно справишься одна?  
Афра кивнула. Она прикинула, сможет ли Три нуля вывезти их невредимыми. В любом случае, надеяться больше было не на кого.  
— Не волнуйся.  
На самом деле она и сама волновалась. Вейдеру нужно было лечение в настоящей больнице, а не первая помощь её кривыми ручками. Она достала лазерный резак и глянула на свои ладони — вроде бы не дрожат. Было бы обидно отрезать Вейдеру случайно что-то жизненно важное.  
От доспехов остро пахло сгоревшей проводкой и к этому запаху примешивался другой, Афра даже не сразу его опознала.  
Горелая плоть. От Вейдера пахло горелой плотью.  
Афра выругалась от души и включила резак. Что бы там не произошло, оно не просто устроило Вейдеру короткое замыкание, но и поджарило его доспехи.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Афра принялась их срезать.  
Это оказалось муторным и на редкость отвратительным занятием. Стоило, наверное, позвать сюда Три нуля, а самой отправиться в кабину, но Афра ему не доверяла: вот так оставишь его наедине с Вейдером, а тот его случайно запытает. Отправить Люказа штурвал она не могла: тот уже почти отключился. Афра продолжила срезать доспехи. Они были плотными, под слоем искусственной кожи обнаружился утеплитель, а под ним — оплавившиеся провода, датчики, катетеры и много медицинского оборудования. Всё оно пришло в негодность от короткого замыкания, и Афра просто надеялась, что ничего не взорвется и не плюнет ей в лицо ядовитой дрянью.  
Кожа Вейдера под доспехами оказалась сухой и бледной, со следами старых ожогов — как будто он получал раны в каждом бою, но при этом его никогда по-настоящему не лечили.  
Механической оказалась не только правая рука, и но и остальные конечности — уродливые протезы, устаревшие лет на двадцать.  
От Вейдера остро пахло смесью лекарств и горелой плоти, и Афра, двигаясь дальше, всё больше недоумевала, как человек его положения мог получить такую убогую медицинскую помощь — как будто он жил на каком-нибудь Татуине.  
Ладно, фермер с Татуина не мог себе позволить доспехи с такой сложной начинкой, но в центральных мирах вместо дешевой электроники использовали бы хирургию и бакту. Эти раны можно было залечить, пока они оставались свежими, вместо грубых протезов поставить те, что имитируют живые конечности.  
От её занятия Афру отвлекло какое-то копошение сбоку.  
Встав с пола, Люк двинулся к выходу.  
— Ты куда? — спросила Афра. Бронированный гульфик Вейдера с трудом поддавался даже лазерному резаку.  
«Защищает самое дорогое, что ли?» — с досадой подумала она.  
— Пойду всё-таки в кабину. Хоть за твоими дроидами послежу.  
Афра хотела остановить его, но передумала. Три нуля остановит, если что. Афра открыла канал громкой связи и скомандовала ему: «Скайуокера за штурвал не пускать!».  
— Аккуратнее там. Не хочу, чтобы ты случайно врезался в чужой корабль.  
Люк слабо улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо.  
Гульфик наконец поддался, и Афра с интересом окинула взглядом член Вейдера — что же там за сокровище такое, что чуть ли не в сейфе хранилось? Из драгоценных металлов и с пятью режимами вибрации?  
Член у Вейдера оказался самым обыкновенным, и что бы ни оставило ожоги на теле, до промежности оно не добралось. Даже волосы на лобке сохранились. С лёгким разочарованием Афра подумала, что могла бы и не мучиться с гульфиком: никаких повреждений под ним она не нашла, а член Вейдера, откровенно говоря, не поражал воображения.  
На свежие ожоги Вейдера, от короткого замыкания, Афра истратила почти весь свой запас бакта-мази. Жуткие развороченные раны на его голове пока не выглядели опасными, и, судя по всему, они оставались в таком виде последние лет десять.  
Афра понадеялась, что сдаст Вейдера с рук на руки врачам в ближайшее время, и он перестанет быть её головой болью.  
Она решила, что стоит промыть антисептиком самые опасные на вид шрамы: в них могла попасть инфекция. Бессмысленное занятие, если вскоре Вейдер попадет к врачам, но ей надо было чем-то заняться.  
Вскоре на пороге появился Люк.  
— Мы сели в ангар медицинского фрегата, — сказал он.  
Только тогда Афра поняла, что Альянс мог их не пустить. Просто отказаться помогать Вейдеру. Пусть помрет себе спокойно.  
— Сейчас тут будут врачи, — Люк дотронулся до её руки, и Афре вдруг захотелось уткнуться ему в плечо и разреветься. Она и сама не осознавала, в каком диком напряжении была последние... Афра не знала, сколько времени прошло. Десять минут? Час? Несколько часов? Всё, что происходило с тех пор, как она спустилась по трапу «Ангельского ковчега», чтобы забрать Люка, слилось для неё в одно бесконечное мгновение.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Люк.  
— Это я должна тебя утешать.  
Она порывисто обняла его, а потом в каюту зашли врачи в сопровождении медицинских дроидов. 

Тогда в ангаре было шумно: недавно закончилась битва, на борт доставляли раненых. Теперь их с Люком встретила тишина, нарушаемая только шумом двигателей: один из кораблей готовился к взлету. Афра шла вслед за Люком, оглядываясь по сторонам: она лишь сейчас могла по-настоящему разглядеть корабль.  
Вскоре большой гулкий ангар сменился коридорами — одинаково светло-серыми, с яркими лампами под потолком. Афра автоматически запоминала повороты и удивлялась тому, что их никто не остановил.  
Наконец они дошли до пропускного пункта. У массивной двери их ждал охранник — скучающий парень в форме Альянса, который стоял, прислонившись к стене, и почти дремал. Он очнулся только тогда, когда они подошли совсем близко, вытянулся и отдал честь Люку. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, подошел к замку и набрал длинный код. У Афры никто не стал спрашивать удостоверения личности, и она подумала, что тут это не имеет смысла: всё равно в Альянсе у каждого должна быть хотя бы парочка фальшивых удостоверений.  
Только сумку её попросили оставить на входе и проверили все карманы, чтобы ничего не пронесла.  
Обыскивая её, охранник смотрел на Афру так, будто у неё отрос посреди лба член. Впрочем, она, наверное, была единственной, кроме Люка, кто добровольно захотел навестить Вейдера. Афра не представляла рядом с его палатой процессию расстроенных друзей и родственников, которые принесут больному вкусненького: скорее уж толпу ненавистников, которые готовы подлить яда ему в пищу или вульгарно застрелить.  
— Какая-то хилая охрана, — отметила Афра, когда дверь в отсел за ними закрылась. Её даже немного разочаровал этот вялый охранник: как будто не Дарта Вейдера охраняет, а стаю бант.  
Люк рассмеялся.  
— Ты чего, поверила? Да он только кажется лентяем, и к тому же тут всё автоматизировано. Мы прошли через сканер, и если бы у тебя было с собой что-то запрещённое, в коридор бы уже пустили усыпляющий газ.  
— А если бы я была в респираторе?  
— Ты хочешь об этом знать?  
— Не хочу, — быстро ответила Афра.  
Они прошли мимо ряда одинаковых металлических дверей, и Люк остановился перед последней, которая ничем не отличалась от прочих.  
— А где табличка «не влезай — убьет»? — спросила Афра.  
— Отец никого не убивает. Хотя пару раз на него пытались напасть.  
Афра фыркнула. Ну надо же, навредить Вейдеру они хотели.  
— Самоубийцы.  
— Отец их не тронул, —Люк вздохнул. — Почти.  
А вот это уже звучало странно. Насколько Афра знала Вейдера — не то чтобы они были лучшими друзьями, правда — он убивал, не задумываясь.  
— Вот, я оставлю вас одних.  
Люк ввел ещё один код, дверь распахнулась, и Люк отошел в сторону, а Афра вошла внутрь. Её глаза не сразу привыкли к слабому освещению, но она немного поморгала, и всё пришло в норму.  
Это была самая обычная палата: не та, которую используют для интенсивной терапии, а та, в которой пациенты восстанавливаются. Никакого видимого медицинского оборудования, только койка, маленький столик и кресло. И никаких решеток и цепей, насколько Афра успела заметить. Кровать стояла так, чтобы с неё можно было смотреть в иллюминатор, и Афра, войдя, оказалась не напротив Вейдера, а сбоку от него.  
Вейдер выглядел бледным и истощенным, но вполне живым. Он сидел на кровати в позе для медитации, и наметанный взгляд Афры сразу определил, что новые протезы ему подобрали не идеально. Наверное, поставили одну из готовых моделей, а образца для подгонки у них не было.  
Но в любом случае её впечатлило то, сколько врачи Альянса сделали для Вейдера. Они не обязаны были восстанавливать его кожу и лицо, но огромные шрамы, которых никогда не касался скальпель хирурга, превратились в аккуратные тонкие рубцы. Волосы начали отрастать — насколько Афра могла разобрать, они были светло-русыми, как у Люка.  
Афра бы не поверила, если бы ей кто-то посторонний сказал, что этот человек и есть Вейдер. Она видела его без костюма, но между тем Вейдером и этим молодым и болезненно худым мужчиной не было ничего общего.  
Вейдер повернулся к ней.  
— Так и будете смотреть на меня, доктор Афра?  
Афра вздрогнула. Она не знала, сколько простояла на пороге, но, видимо, достаточно, чтобы это показалось странным.  
— Извините.  
— Садитесь, — Вейдер кивнул в сторону кресла, которое стояло рядом с кроватью.  
У него был совершенно обычный голос, довольно приятный и естественный. Прежде Афре казалось, что вокодер нужен был ему не без причины, но, похоже, голосовые связки Вейдера почти не пострадали — звук искусственных связок изрядно отличался от натуральных. На секунду Афра даже подумала, что это не Вейдер, а какой-то другой человек, но в такой подмене не было смысла.  
Она села в кресло, и теперь они были слишком, на её взгляд, близко: она могла протянуть руку и дотронуться до Вейдера. И он больше не казался ей таким молодым: тусклый свет в комнате скрадывал морщины, но вблизи Афра разглядела их.  
— Люк попросил вас прийти ко мне?  
Вейдер смотрел на неё прямо, и ей было немного не по себе от этого взгляда. Рядом с Вейдером она испытывала смесь страха и нервного напряжения, которое заставляло её болтать без умолку. Раньше к ним примешивался ещё и азарт — но не сейчас, конечно, когда они просто сидели в одной палате, и Афра думала, что поговорит немного с Вейдером из вежливости уйдет.  
— Ну скажем так, предложил, а я согласилась.  
— Понятно.  
Она замолчал. Афра решила, что она поторопилась с этим «поговорит». Вейдер никогда не был болтливым, и вряд ли с последней их встречи сильно изменился.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?.. — неловко спросила она.  
Вейдер не ответил. Афра вздохнула.  
— Слушайте, я вроде как действительно за вас волнуюсь. Мы классно провели время вместе, и если бы вы не попытались меня потом убить, всё было бы вообще замечательно, — это было чистым враньём, но правда звучала так: «Люк попросил меня в вам приехать, чтобы немного скрасить ваше одиночество, но я вижу, что вам насрать, да и мне насрать, честно говоря».  
— Люк мне говорил, что вас подумывают казнить...  
— Они «подумывают» об этом с тех пор, как я здесь, — прервал её Вейдер. — Но я до сих пор жив.  
— А вдруг это ненадолго? Я могу помочь сбежать вам отсюда.  
Она сама не ожидала от себя такого предложения — и уже знала, что оно вылетело из её уст машинально, просто из чувства противоречия. Она не любила, когда всякие опасные штуки прятали в хранилища, и к Вейдеру испытывала почти то же самое, что и к матрице Три нуля. Только от Три нуля было куда меньше вреда, чем от Вейдера, и если бы Вейдер согласился на неё предложение, разум в ней возобладал бы над желанием выпускать на волю каждую опасную дрянь, что встретится ей по пути, и Афра бы сбежала.  
«Надо как-то держать себя в руках, — подумала Афра. — А то я так скоро пойду в зоопарках вольеры с гадюками открывать».  
Вейдер снова смотрел на неё в упор, и у Афры бежали мурашки по коже от этого взгляда. Очень тяжелого и жуткого, хотя сам Вейдер больше не выглядел угрожающе. Мужик как мужик, разве что мимика немного неестественная — но это, наверное, лицо ещё не отошло от операций.  
— Камеру прослушивают, — резко сказал он. — И просматривают. Но в любом случае, если бы я хотел сбежать, эти стены меня бы не остановили.  
— Тогда почему вы тут сидите?  
— А это уже не ваше дело, доктор Афра.  
Они снова замолчали. Вейдер всегда был паршивым собеседником. Афра посмотрела в иллюминатор — ничего особенного, только звезды — потом выцепила взглядом на столике голографию. Люк и Вейдер, снятые вместе — наверное, прямо в этой палате. Рядом с голографией стояла полупустая коробка с крекерами.  
Она чуть не подпрыгнула в кресле, когда Вейдер заговорил.  
— Я должен извиниться перед вами доктор Афра.  
Афра с непониманием уставилась на него: она не предполагала, что Вейдер в принципе способен извиняться.  
— За что?!  
— Я попытался убить вас, и к тому же самым неприятным для вас способом.  
— Да ничего, — Афра фыркнула. За попытку убийства перед ней еще никто не извинялся. — Если бы вы меня попытались проткнуть световым мечом, я бы точно оттуда живой не ушла. Но вообще я так и предполагала, что вы захотите выкинуть меня в космос.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я сказала вам, что боюсь именно этого.  
— Если вас это успокоит, я тогда не думал о вашей просьбе.  
— И зачем бросать меня в открытый космос?! — вот теперь Афра была просто растеряна. — Это не только жестоко — да, я понимаю, что жестокость — ваше второе имя, — но еще и не очень надежно...  
Вейдер ничего не ответил, и в голове Афры промелькнула мысль, что, возможно, дело как раз в ненадежности. Возможно, Вейдер не так уж и хотел ее убить...  
И тут же прервала себя: нет уж, хватит фантазировать. Может, у Вейдера нашлись какие-то человеческие чувства для Люка, но никак не для неё.  
В комнате опять повисло неловкое молчание. Афра не знала, что сказать. Она удостоверилась, что с Вейдером все более-менее в порядке, что его никто не обижает — одна мысль об этом всё ещё вызывала у нее приступ смеха, но возможность у них была, — и он мог бы сам сбежать, если бы захотел. Что еще?.. Вряд ли Вейдер станет изливать ей свою душу и объяснять мотивы поступков.  
— А, я еще хотела сказать, что если Альянс вас вдруг отпустит, я буду снова рада с вами поработать. Что там может помочь от разрубания световым мечом?..  
— Доспехи из кортозиса.  
На лице Вейдера промелькнула кривая улыбка.  
— Разживусь ими на всякий случай.  
— Я не собираюсь вас убивать.  
— Вы даже не представляете, как приятно это слышать. Можно считать это новым этапом наших отношений, лорд Вейдер?  
— Нет. И не называйте меня больше так.  
— Неужели воздух демократии уже избавил вас от предрассудков?  
Вейдер посмотрел на неё как на полную идиотку. И Афра поняла, что она действительно полная идиотка: да, её раздражало называть его "лорд Вейдер", как будто они на светском приеме, но если этот титул и имел какое-то значение, то только в Империи, или вообще был данью ситхской традиции. Вейдер в принципе не мог быть аристократом.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что никакого реального титула у меня нет?  
Только сейчас она поняла, что не так с произношением Вейдера. Оно больше не было таким снобски-корусантским — тоже заслуга вокодера, как и ледяной тон, — и за ним скрывался едва заметный акцент уроженца внешних миров.  
— Вы можете быть разве что потомственным татуинским фермером, так? — высказала она догадку.  
— Я не...  
Раздалось шипение открывшейся двери, и Вейдер не закончил фразу. Он замер с таким выражением лица, будто увидел покойника. Афра повернулась к двери, но никакого восставшего покойника на пороге, конечно, не было. Там стояла тогрута, и тоже смотрела на Вейдера так, будто похоронила его десять лет назад, а тут он вдруг вылез из могилы. Она сильно пригнулась, чтобы пройти внутрь, а потом длинным прыжком преодолела расстояние от входа до кровати и почти запрыгнула на Вейдера. Он едва успел развернуться, чтобы поймать её в объятия.  
— Асока?..  
Она крепко прижала его к себе и расцеловала в обе щеки. «А как же Падме Амидала?» — хотелось спросить Афре, но она благоразумно промолчала.  
Она чувствовала, что эта сцена явно не предназначается для её глаз, и потихоньку встала с кресла.  
— Я думала, что ты погиб на Звезде Смерти, — услышала она голос тогруты.  
Афра выскочила за дверь, несмотря на то, что ей ужасно хотелось подслушать, что же Вейдер ответит. Любопытство уступило инстинкту самосохранения. Дверь за её спиной закрылась.  
В коридоре маячил Люк, ошарашенный, кажется, не меньше, чем Афра.  
— Что это было? — спросила она.  
— Сам не знаю. Ну, то есть её я знаю, но понятия не имел, что они знакомы с отцом, и она захочет его увидеть...  
Афра подумала, что "захочет увидеть" — это изрядно преуменьшение.  
— Так кто эта тогрута?  
— Асока Тано. Основательница разведки повстанцев. Она невероятно крутая, и я слышал, что она лично прикончила двух инквизиторов. Но я понятия не имел, что она джедай.  
«Не самое доступное объяснение», — подумала Афра.  
— А кто такие инквизиторы?  
— Они охотились на джедаев, которые пережили чистку.  
— Ну тогда логично. Их отправили за ней охотиться, и они огребли...  
Люк покачал головой.  
— Ты знаешь, я был настолько уверен, что джедаев больше не осталось, что мне это даже в голову не пришло.  
Афра хотела спросить, как Люк вообще понял, что она джедай, но потом вспомнила, что на поясе у тогруты — Асоки Тано — болтались световые мечи. Целых два. Впрочем, она могла и не быть джедаем — Вейдер вот не был.  
— Ну ладно, твой отец, похоже, нашел подружку получше меня. Я пойду?..  
Люк мотнул головой.  
— Да... Если хочешь. Давай я тебя провожу.  
Они вместе направились к выходу. Люк всё ещё выглядел ошарашенным, и Афра не стала его трогать, пока он сам не заговорил.  
— Не могу поверить, что я четыре года в Альянсе, а понятия не имел, что есть и другие джедаи! Прямо у меня под носом! — Люк вздохнул. — А мастер Йода и Бен так убедительно говорили, что я один могу уничтожить Вейдера...  
— Ну, судя по всему, Тано хотела устроить обнимашки с твоим отцом, а не уничтожить его.  
— Я-то тем более не хотел.  
Афра пожала плечами.  
— Ну тогда я не знаю. Может, они просто были не в курсе?  
— Все может быть.  
Афра подумала про себя, что Люк пробуждает в ней странное желание сочувствовать людям. Иногда ей казалось, что в этом суть его джедайской магии, и на Вейдера он повлиял точно так же. Ну вот, пожалуйста, всего месяц в обществе Люка, и Вейдер уже извиняется перед ней за то, что попытался убить.  
На выходе Афра забрала сумку у охранника, тот посмотрел на неё с ещё большим подозрением, чем на входе.  
— У лорда Вейдера отбоя от девушек нет, заметил? — спросила она охранника.  
Тот ничего не ответил.  
Весь оставшийся путь до ангара они проделали в задумчивом молчании.  
— Ну ладно, связывайся, если что понадобится, — сказала Афра Люку на прощание. Они стояли у «Ангельского ковчега», и Афра мысленно прощалась с этим местом. Вряд ли она ещё раз попадёт сюда.  
— Обязательно. Ты не надумала остаться с нами? Тебе ведь не слишком нравится Империя.  
Афра пожала плечами.  
— Мне много чего не нравится, и ваш Альянс тоже. Я тебе уже это говорила, оставь свои агитационные речи для кого-нибудь менее эгоистичного и более наивного.  
Люк ей солнечно улыбнулся.  
— Ну вдруг ты передумала.  
— Нет. Так что ты от меня хотел-то? Чтобы я просто поговорила с Вейдером?  
Люк пожал плечами.  
— Ну, я пригласил его, чтобы вы поболтали, а то ему тут скучно.  
— Твой папаша — самый ужасный собеседник, какого я только встречала.  
Афра развернулась и поднялась по трапу. Её раздражали попытки Люка завербовать её то в стан борцов с Империей, то в стан хороших людей - тем более что ему сложно было сопротивляться.


	2. Chapter 2

Афра не знала, была ли эта её встреча с Вейдером последней. Она следила за новостями, но имя Вейдера в них не всплывало, имя Энакина Скайуокера, впрочем, тоже. Империя похоронила и оплакала своего главкома вместе с Императором, а потом моффы и гранд-моффы были слишком увлечены тем, чтобы отхватить кусок посочнее, и про Вейдера забыли. Возможно, имперская разведка знала, что тот в руках Альянса, но не стремилась говорить об этом, и Афра понимала их. Ну надо же, какой конфуз: Дарт Вейдер то ли в плену у Новой Республики, то ли и вовсе сотрудничает с ней.   
Постепенно жизнь Афры вошла в прежнее русло, и она даже за новостями перестала следить: во Внешнем Кольце нет никакой разницы, кто у власти, Империя или Республика, там всегда бардак, очень удобный контрабандистам, охотникам за головами и чёрным археологам вроде неё.   
Потом она поняла, что зря надеялась, что её все это обойдет стороной: когда наткнулась на гарнизон имперцев. Лучше бы на гарнизон республиканцев, конечно: им она не успела насолить так сильно, к тому же хорошо знала Люка Скайуокера, и в крайнем случае могла назвать его своим другом и наплести что-нибудь солдатам. Для Империи она была разыскиваемой преступницей. И что вообще она им могла сказать? "Вейдер извинялся передо мной за то, что пытался меня убить. А чего добились вы?"   
Афра на несколько мгновений задумалась о том, чтобы сдаться в плен и попытаться выторговать себе свободу в обмен на сведения о Вейдере, но они все же сильно устарели, и вообще это могло не сработать, так что она рванула от штурмовиков что было сил.   
При удачном стечении обстоятельств она найдет в лесу какое-нибудь укрытие, где сможет переждать. Если у них нет тепловизоров, конечно, от которых Афре не спрятаться. Жаль, что она не успел переодеться во что-нибудь темное: на фоне зелени её белая рубашка слишком заметна. Придется искать укрытие понадежнее.   
Штурмовики палили ей вслед, и Афра просто надеялась, что в неё не попадут. В конце концов, это были не «чёрные», а обычные ведроголовые в белых доспехах, которых набирают из местных фермеров, и всем известно, что они мажут с трёх шагов.   
Афра неслась вперед, почти не разбирая дороги, и только успевала смотреть под ноги, чтобы не запнуться о корень или пень. Земля мягко пружинила, и время от времени под Афрой трещали сухие ветки. Вскоре кончилась опушка, и Афра с разбегу влетела под густые кроны вековых деревьев. В наступившей темноте Афра с трудом могла разглядеть дорогу.   
Она спугнула целую стайку ярких птиц, они с громким клекотом разлетелись в стороны, и немного отвлекли штурмовиков, а Афра побежала дальше, стараясь ни на что не обращать внимания.   
И все же штурмовики не отставали, а Арфа постепенно начала выдыхаться. Прыжки с каждым разом давались всё тяжелее, по лбу катился пот, слепя глаза, Афра утёрла его рукой на ходу, но это не помогло. Афра подумывала бросить рюкзак, но было жалко инструменты и голокрон, который она подобрала на развалинах храма. Если уйдет отсюда живой, то сама свяжется с Люком и попросит его открыть эту штуку. Насколько она помнила по рассказам папы, голокроны можно было открыть только Силой.   
Эти мысли отвлекли её, и, не заметив торчащего корня, Афра споткнулась. Она кубарем покатилась в кусты, а внутри неё все на мгновение похолодело от ужаса: теперь бесполезно бросать рюкзак и бежать дальше, она потеряла преимущество. Впрочем, если бы Афра впадала в ужас от каждой трудности, она бы не дожила до своих тридцати двух лет.   
Всё тело болело от удара, ветви, кажется порвали рубашку и оставили на теле царапины. Бок горел. Она с трудом переводила дух, но у неё не было времени на отдых.   
Достав из голенища вибронож, Афра скрючилась на земле, будто потеряла сознание. Бок разболелся ещё больше, в царапины наверняка попала грязь. На голую руку село насекомое и ужалило её, но Афра старалась не обращать внимания. Штурмовики должны поверить, что она в отключке. Если она все хорошо рассчитает, то сможет усыпить бдительность своих преследователей и выкрутиться.   
Штурмовики окружили её. Афра не открывала глаз, но слышала их шаги со всех сторон. Шаги остановились. Афра старалась дышать ровно.   
— Эй, она, похоже, без сознания, — послышался искаженный шлемом голос. — Что будем делать?   
— Ну добей её. Лейтенант Ленс приказал в плен не брать.   
Вот на такое Афра не рассчитывала. Действовать надо немедленно.  
Включив вибронож, Афра кинулась вперед, стараясь полоснуть одного из штурмовиков под колено — там была брешь в доспехах. Ей это удалось, он взвыл от боли, а Афра нырнула за него и подхватила со спины, укрываясь его телом как щитом. Штурмовик оказался тяжелым, и ей некстати вспомнилось то, как она тащила Вейдера к своему кораблю.   
Поганое положение, но уже терпимое. Даже боль она больше не чувствовала из-за выброса адреналина. Штурмовики застыли с наставленными на неё бластерами. В своего товарища они стрелять не решались, и Афра надеялась, что ей удастся их отвлечь, чтобы снова броситься бежать.   
Она активировала комм.   
"Три нуля, приготовься подобрать меня".   
Афра ещё не знала, как сможет забраться на корабль, но всё же лучше иметь Три нуля поблизости. Может, она успеет выбежать на опушку.   
Удачно все-таки вышло, что дроид-садист оказался неплохим пилотом. Возможно, это все влияние Дарта Вейдера: ещё один сыночек унаследовал от него любовь к полётам.  
Придерживая штурмовика одной рукой, Афра достала из кобуры свой бластер. Она подумала было прихватить и винтовку штурмовика, но та вывалилась у него из руки, а наклониться Афра не могла. Ладно, обойдётся без него, у неё всё равно только одна рука свободна. Афра уже прикидывала, как будет отстреливаться, когда за спиной штурмовиков вдруг резко треснули сучья. Они машинально обернулись.   
"Вот он — мой шанс", — подумала Афра, выпуская из рук тело. Штурмовик кулем повалился на землю; кажется, он успел потерять много крови.   
А потом вместо того, чтобы бежать, Афра застыла на месте.   
Ветками хрустел не зверь. Голубой световой меч описал дугу в воздухе, разрубая бластеры пополам.   
"Джедай".   
В лесу было темно, и она толком не могла его разглядеть. Голубоватый свет меча позволял только узнать в нем человека.   
Афра не верила своим глазам. Штурмовики, похоже, тоже. Воспользовавшись их замешательством, джедай пнул одного под дых, а второго повалил на землю крепким ударом в шлем. Оставшиеся двое как раз пришли в себя, побросали бесполезные остатки винтовок и ринулись врукопашную. Они едва успели двинуться вперед; джедай, махнув рукой, впечатал их в ближайшее дерево. Афра с трудом успела увернуться.   
Драка заняла, кажется, всего несколько секунд. Джедай выключил меч и повесил его на пояс.   
— Вперед, доктор Афра. За ними уже идет подкрепление.   
Словно откликаясь на его слова, раздались крики и треск: они только приближались, но Афра не сомневалась, что её и джедая быстро найдут, если они останутся на месте.   
В общем, второй раз повторять ему не пришлось. Афра уже пришла в себя и готова была бежать куда угодно. Джедай схватил её за руку и потащил вперед. У него был удивительно знакомый голос, но Афра не могла понять, где его раньше слышала. Она знала всего двух джедаев: Люка и ту женщину-тогруту, имя которой уже успело вылететь у неё из головы. Это точно был не Люк, даже в полутемном лесу она бы не спутала этих двоих: ее спутник был на полголовы выше.  
Джедай скорее мешал ей бежать, чем помогал, и Афра выдернула свою ладонь из его, чуть не оставшись без пальцев — уж очень крепко он их сжимал. А потом припустила за ним, потому что джедай был на голову выше неё, и один его шаг шёл за полтора её.   
— И куда это мы?! Меня должен подобрать мой корабль!  
"Ноги у тебя слишком длинные, засранец, — подумала она. — Хер угонишься".   
— Мы не будем его ждать.   
Словно в ответ на слова джедая вокруг них засвистели бластерные разряды. А в следующий момент она оказалась у джедая на плече, и он с прыгучестью дикой нексу взлетел на ветку ближайшего дерева. К счастью, тут деревья были достаточно большими и крепкими, чтобы выдержать их двоих.   
Афра крепко выругалась на хаттском.Она покрепче вцепилась в джедая, намотав на кулак полу его куртки. Он прыгнул снова, выше. На мгновение глаза ей ослепило солнце, а потом их обоих закрыла тень. Еще один прыжок, и джедай оказался на опущенном трапе корабля, а потом, не останавливаясь, пробежал внутрь. Люк закрылся, их обоих тряхнуло от перегрузки — корабль резко набирал скорость, — и джедай опустил ее на пол.   
— Окей, это было потрясающе и круто, но зачем? — спросила Афра, едва переведя дух.   
Она отстранилась, и теперь наконец могла как следует его рассмотреть. Он напоминал ей какого-то актёра из голодрам, и Афра сперва решила, что чувство узнавания вызвано именно этим. Потом на ум Афре почему-то пришла Лея. Наверное, всё же не из-за черт лица, а из-за выражения: когда-то Лея так же выжидательно и очень внимательно смотрела на неё, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
Точно, Лея. А ещё точнее — её отец.   
Афре захотелось постучаться головой о ближайшую переборку.   
"Надеюсь, он не умеет читать мысли и не знает, что я его называла про себя джедаем".   
— Кажется, вы хотели снова на меня поработать, доктор Афра, — произнёс Вейдер.   
Значит, ей повезло, и он ничего не знал о её грязных мыслишках.   
— Ну вроде как да.   
— Ну вот и отлично.   
"Энакин, за нами погоня!" — раздался женский голос из динамика.   
Вейдер развернулся и полез вверх по лестнице, которую Афра до этого не заметила, хотя лестница была у неё перед глазами — ну, точнее, за спиной Вейдера. Они, кажется, были в грузовом отсеке корабля. Оглядевшись по сторонам — обычный грузовой отсек, только в углу стоит ящик с полустершейся эмблемой Империи — Афра полезла за ним. Ей не хотелось терять Вейдера из виду.   
«Три нуля, — произнесла она в комм. — Я на другом корабле. Следуй за ним».   
«Тут много кораблей. Полагаю, вы имеете в виду тот, за которым все гонятся, госпожа Афра?»  
«Блестящая догадка, Три нуля».   
Афра понадеялась, что у этой посудины достаточно прочные щиты, и они переживут погоню. Она терпеть не могла, когда её благополучие зависит от неизвестных людей — она понятия не имела, куда Вейдер её притащил и кто за штурвалом.   
Но ничего, сейчас хотя бы посмотрит.   
Она добралась до кабины пилота — получив несколько синяков от резких маневров, с которыми не справлялись гравикомпенсаторы, — и почти ввалилась внутрь, схватившись за спинку кресла. Голова у неё сразу закружилась от вида за смотровым стеклом: корабль выписывал совершенно безумные бочки, к которым ни один грузовик не приспособлен. Похоже, его владелица брала уроки вождения у Хана Сола. Это была зеленая твилечка; Афра не видела её лица, только напряженно подрагивающие кончики лекку. Вела она очень уверенно, и Афра подумала про себя, что Вейдер не стал бы пускать за штурвал пилота, который способен их угробить.   
Свободной рукой Афра вцепилась в спинку соседнего кресла, где сидел Вейдер.   
— Привет, — сказала она твилечке. — Весело тут у вас.   
— Сейчас будет ещё веселее. Чоппер, задний ход!  
Оранжевый астродроид, которого Афра до этого не заметила, просвистел что-то вроде: «Да вы тут совсем ебанулись!» — но выполнил приказ, и корабль так резко тряхнуло, что Афра чуть не вылетела через лобовое стекло. Вейдер схватил её за шкирку, так что Афра только больно стукнулась бедром о край его кресла.   
Вейдер тут же выпустил её и положил руки на панель управления.   
Несколько СИДок обогнали их, Вейдер потратил на каждую по выстрелу — истребители взорвались до того, как успели развернуться. Твилечка потянула штурвал на себя, корабль резко взмыл вверх, их снова тряхнуло, а индикатор щитов жалобно запиликал: попали в корму.   
— Попробуем выйти в гипер прямо из атмосферы.   
Сейчас уже Афра готова была сказать: «Да вы тут совсем ебанулись!», — но Вейдер только кивнул.   
— А мой корабль? — спросила она. — Я не собираюсь его здесь оставлять.   
— Возьмём его на буксир и прыгнем.   
— Можно предсмертное желание?   
— Обойдешься, — ответил ей Вейдер. — Мы не собирается умирать.   
— То есть мы сейчас прямо из атмосферы уйдем в гиперпрыжок с ещё одним кораблем на буксире, и все с нами будет в порядке?   
— Именно.   
— Ну как скажете, вам всё по плечу.   
Вейдер закатил глаза.   
— За штурвалом генерал Синдулла, а не я.   
Афру это не обнадёжило, но она надеялась, что Вейдер не зря доверяет этой Синдулле. Не идут же они на чистое самоубийство, правда?   
— Лучше сядь и пристегнись, — советовал Вейдер.   
«Три нуля, сейчас мы поймаем вас и уйдем в гиперпрыжок», — передала она по комму.   
Синдулла глянула на экран. Радары показывали целый хвост истребителей за ними, и с другой стороны подлетали два более тяжелых корабля.   
— Так, будет сложновато подойти к твоему кораблю, — сказала Синдулла.   
— Я могу повести, — предложил Вейдер.   
— Нет уж. Мой муж — единственный, кому позволено дотрагиваться до штурвала «Призрака».   
— Ух, как неприлично это прозвучало, — заметила Афра, всё-таки усаживаясь в кресло. Что-то подсказывало ей, что они сейчас выдадут очередной безумный вираж.  
— Спасибо, я старалась. Ладно, садись, «лучший пилот галактики». Но если ты что-нибудь мне угробишь, я высажу тебя на Татуине.   
— Я думал, Новая Республика против пыток.   
Они поменялись местами. Это заняло доли секунды, и Вейдер ловко увёл корабль в вираж, уходя от выстрелов.  
Афра смотрела на них, остолбенев. Кажется, её картина мира только что разрушилась до основания, потому что на её глазах генерал Новой Республики пригрозила Дарту Вейдеру, а он не придушил её. То есть она, конечно, пошутила. И Вейдер всё правильно понял.   
Если бы Афра была дроидом, её операционная система сейчас бы выдала «синий экран смерти» и перезагрузилась.   
Когда она пришла в себя, они уже готовились к гиперпрыжку. Дроид просчитал координаты, Вейдер отправил корабль в гиперпространство. Афра зажмурилась, ожидая взрыва, но у неё только уши заложило от перегрузки. Она открыла глаза; за иллюминатором звезды растянулись в полосы.   
— Ого, мы и правда выжили, — сказала Афра.   
— А вы думали, что это был экзотический способ самоубийства?   
— Вроде того. Знаете, босс, я уже чувствую, как моя жизнь становится интереснее рядом с вами.   
— То есть когда вас поймали штурмовики, вы умирали от скуки?   
Афра улыбнулась.   
— А то.   
Она снова чувствовала радостное возбуждение: её ждёт ужасно интересная история, других рядом с Вейдером не случалось.


	3. Chapter 3

Оставив Чоппера в кабине пилота, они втроем ушли в кают-компанию. Афра заметила про себя, что корабль выглядит удивительно обжитым, как будто он был домом, а не просто средством передвижения. Афра уже видела такое на кораблях пиратов и контрабандистов, но никак не у повстанцев. Интересно, кем была генерал Синдулла до того, как вступила в армию Новой Республики?  
— Вы все ещё готовы работать на меня, доктор Афра?  
— В смысле, после этого безумного прыжка в гиперпространство? Даже бесплатно, — в порыве энтузиазма ответила она и поняла, что перегнула палку. Надо было сразу попросить гонорар.  
— И правильно, — сказала Синдулла. — у нас нет кредитов на то, чтобы платить вам.  
— А я слышала, что Новая Республика даёт щедрое вознаграждение. Хотя подождите, у меня есть одна просьба. Откройте мне голокрон.  
Вейдер уселся напротив неё. Мозг Афры всё ещё отказывался признавать его за самого настоящего Вейдера — как будто он использовал чужое тело, которое... Нет, с телом всё было в полном порядке. Это тогда, когда Афра видела на медицинской фрегате Альянса, он как будто привыкал к чужой коже, а тут уже совсем приспособился и вроде как стал другим человеком. Такой очень красивый и относительно молодой мужик с располагающим лицом. Глядя на него, Афра думала: «Из этого типа вышел бы отличный мошенник на доверии».  
Что в нём общего с Вейдером?..  
Да ничего, даже голос другой.  
— Что за голокрон?  
Афра сняла рюкзак и вытащила оттуда темную металлическую пирамидку. Вейдер взял её в руки, рассеянно покрутил в пальцах.  
— Это подделка.  
Афра разве что не подскочила.  
— В смысле?! И как вы это определили так быстро?  
— Ты сама не чувствуешь, что это просто безжизненный кусок металла? Его никогда не касалась Сила, — Вейдер презрительно поморщился. А потом вложил голокрон в руку Афры.  
— Она ничего не почувствует, — раздражённо заметила Синдулла. — И я тоже.  
На самом деле, глядя сейчас на голокрон, Афра могла с уверенностью сказать, что Вейдер ей не врал, это действительно подделка. Что-то в нём было такое… Афра не могла точно сказать, что именно.  
Размахнувшись, она бросила голокрон в стену. Он разбился, чего с настоящими голокронами не случалось.  
— Обидно. Меня чуть не убили из-за этой дряни. Так что там нужно сделать?  
— Найти настоящие голокроны. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о коллекции Граккуса?  
Афра кивнула. Конечно, она знала, только там были не только голокроны, и эту коллекцию уничтожил сам Вейдер — во всяком случае, именно такие ходили слухи. После этого случая Вейдер заработал смертельного врага в лице доктора Афры-старшего: тот проклинал его на всех языках, которые только знал, в том числе на некоторых давно мертвых.  
— А там ещё есть что искать?  
Вейдер кивнул.  
— Император приказал мне её уничтожить, но я ослушался его приказа и тайком увез коллекцию в свою резиденцию на Мустафаре. Я хотел воспользоваться ей, когда настанет время.  
— Как именно воспользоваться? — тут же заинтересовалась Афра.  
— А это уже не ваше дело.  
— То есть вся коллекция Граккуса жива и здорова?  
— Да, — Вейдер кивнул. — Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь.  
Перед глазами Афры проплыли десятки световых мечей, голокроны, старинные статуэтки и свитки — она слышала, что в коллекции Граккуса есть экземпляры, относящиеся к временам Ситхских Войн. И всё это она увидит собственными глазами. А, может, и сопрет пару штучек, если получится.  
Потрясающе.  
— О Сила, это самая чудесная новость, которую я слышала за последние пять лет! Где эта коллекция и что с ней нужно делать? Я в деле, даже если надо будет просто протереть каждый экспонат бархатной тряпочкой и аккуратно положить в коробку.  
Вейдер усмехнулся. Теперь его мимика выглядела куда живее, и Афре казалось странным, что она вообще есть: Афра настолько привыкла к маске Вейдера, что и лицо его по аналогии представляла совершенно безэмоциональным.  
— Не думал, что вы интересуетесь такими вещами. В любом случае, проблема в том, что я не знаю, где она. Кто-то ограбил мою резиденцию.  
— Хм, для этого надо обладать изрядной смелостью.  
Вейдер поморщился.  
— Или глупостью. И знать, где она находится. Я думаю, что за ограблением стоит Юп Ташу...  
— А? — переспросила Афра. Она впервые слышала об этом человеке. Или нечеловеке.  
— Советник Императора. Он помешан на Темной Стороне Силы, но при этом достаточно туп, чтобы не отличить артефакты ситхов от артефактов джедаев.  
— Между прочим, это не так уж и легко, — заметила Афра. Она помнила, как папа корпел над атрибуцией своих находок. И, наверное, время от времени промахивался: джедаи и ситхи одинаково ревностно относились к своим секретам.  
— Для любого, кто владеет Силой, разница очевидна.  
Афра решила пропустить мимо ушей этот приступ ситхского снобизма.  
— Значит, я должна узнать, действительно ли за всем стоит Юп Ташу и где он хранит награбленное?  
— Не ты одна, — вмешалась Синдулла. — Я и другие члены нашей ячейки готовы помогать Энакину, но руководство Новой Республики не верит, что коллекция в принципе существует, и что она нам действительно нужна.  
— А она вам нужна? — удивилась Афра. До сего момент она была уверена, что Вейдером движет чувство собственничества. Она бы тоже разозлилась, если бы кто-то украл у неё честно награбленное, и захотела отомстить.  
— Люк хочет основать новый Орден Джедаев, когда закончится война, а Граккус после установления Империи фанатично скупал всё, что осталось от старого Ордена. Люку понадобятся эти вещи.  
«Ага, то есть это не ради мести, а ради Люка?»  
Впрочем, это было тоже немного предсказуемо. Не зря же Вейдер чуть не пожертвовал собой ради него. Афра не очень понимала, как можно испытывать такую привязанность к сыну, с которым за всю жизнь перекинулся парой фраз, но это уже было их дело, а не её.  
— Ладно, а вам это зачем? — она повернулась к Синдулле. — Не то чтобы я против, но я предпочитаю заранее знать о подводных камнях.  
— Никаких подводных камней, я просто на стороне джедаев.  
Афре это всё равно показалось странным. Синдулла не только поверила Вейдеру, но и поддержала его — очень подозрительное поведение для генерала Новой Республики. И она не производила впечатление простодушной женщины.  
— И ещё один вопрос напоследок: а зачем нужна я, если есть целая группа поддержки?  
— Генерал Синдулла и её люди не могут посвящать всё своё время этому делу, так что поиски будете вести вы. А потом выкрадете коллекцию, если нужно.  
Афра кивнула, удивляясь про себя, что Вейдер ни разу не велел ей помолчать, хотя говорила она как обычно много и даже полезна выяснять детали вместо того, чтобы коротко сказать: «Слушаюсь, сэр».  
— Через три часа мы прибудем на базу Новой Республики, — сказал Вейдер, поднимаясь. — Можете пока отдохнуть. Аптечка в освежителе.  
Афра хотела было спросить, где тут освежитель, но решила, что сама разберется.  
Вейдер и Синдулла ушли куда-то вместе, а Афра осталась одна на диване в кают-компании. Идея отдохнуть ей сперва показалась дурацкой — она ещё полна сил и способна горы свернуть, — но буквально через несколько мгновений на Афру навалилась усталость. Адреналин кончился как всегда неожиданно. Разом заныло всё тело — как будто синяки у неё были везде.  
Афра вспомнила все свои сегодняшние приключения. Ну да, так оно и было. Надо было что-то с этим делать, хотя больше всего хотелось свернуться клубочком на этом же диване и заснуть.  
Собрав остатки себя в кулак, Афра поднялась на ноги и, держась за стенку, вышла в коридор. Она надеялась, что в освежителе найдется аптечка с антисептиком и бакта-пластырем.  
На её счастье, вторая по счету дверь оказалась освежителем, и к тому же довольно просторным. Рядом с ультразвуковым душем обнаружилась самая настоящая ванная, а индикатор воды был на максимуме. Это подтвердило догадки Афры о том, что Синдулла когда-то была пираткой или контрабандисткой: никто не будет заводить ванну на корабле, если не живёт на нем.  
На стене висел кусок флимсипласта с голой забрачкой, типичная эротическая картинка из журнала, а рядом с ним — выполненная в том же стиле карикатура на Таркина, который сладострастно облизывал бок Звезды Смерти.  
Афра сняла сапоги и штаны, а потом опустилась прямо на пол. Она с трудом заставила себя стянуть рубашку и бельё и осмотрела всю одежду. Штаны и сапоги были просто грязными, рубашка — драной и грязной, в пятнах крови. Афра сунула их в очиститель, а сама пока забралась под душ. Сперва она включила ультразвук, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от грязи, а потом воду, чтобы прийти в себя. Невежливо, конечно, было мыться водой на чужом корабле, но Афра решила, что может пока забыть о вежливости.  
Через десять минут Афра вылезла из душа мокрой и вполне довольной жизнью. Ну да, последний час прошёл паршиво, зато она жива, и даже её багаж остался при ней (правда, как теперь выяснилось, совершенно бесполезный). А синяки и ссадины заживут.  
Порывшись по полкам — целых ворох использованных зубных щеток и несколько чистых, расческа с налипшими сиреневыми волосками, шампуни и другие баночки, которые Афра не смогла идентифицировать, — она нашла аптечку. Очень увесистую и с банкой бакта-мази внутри. Антисептик тут тоже был. И бинты.  
Осмотрев себя со всех сторон, Афра решила, что дел ей хватит до выхода из гипера. К счастью, никаких серьёзных повреждений она не нашла, только много царапин и содранная кожа. Ну и синяки, конечно, которые уже начали потихоньку наливаться синевой.  
Ей до смерти надоело возиться с царапинами, когда дверь освежителя открылась. Внутрь проснулась рука Вейдера — уже без перчатки; Афра заметила, что у него другие протезы — и кинула ей рубашку.  
Дверь снова закрылась.  
— Спасибо! — крикнула Афра ему вслед, хотя была уверена, что Вейдер её не услышит.  
К её удивлению, рубашка принадлежала Вейдеру, а не Синдулле. То есть, предположительно Вейдеру — возможно, они одолжили одежду у кого-то другого.  
Афра на всякий случай понюхала её, но рубашка была совершенно чистой. И необычно мягкой на ощупь.  
«Нет, это точно Вейдера», — рассеянно подумала Афра. Она уже видела такую ткань — специальная медицинская синтетика, из которой шьют пижамы и белье для пациентов с серьёзными повреждениями кожи.  
Странно, на первый взгляд Вейдер казался совершенно здоровым. И Афра не помнила, чтобы от него пахло лекарствами или болезнью.  
Она закрыла глаза, вспоминая тот момент, когда Вейдер подхватил её на руки. Она уткнулась носом ему в плечо и почувствовала... нет, у бакты и лекарств резкий запах, она бы его не забыла. От Вейдера пахло обычно — человеческим телом, нагретой кожей куртки.  
Поднявшись, Афра натянула рубашку. Та была ей сильно велика и вполне сошла бы за короткое платье. Афра даже задумалась, стоит ли надевать штаны или так сойдет.  
«Так сойдет», — решила она. Натягивать их было ужасно лень.  
Она вытащила чистую одежду, надела сапоги и попыталась вспомнить, куда кинула рюкзак. Кажется, в кабине пилота он был ещё вместе с ней... а дальше? В кают-компании Афра доставала из неё голокрон.  
Афра решила, что подумает об этом позже, когда они выйдут из гипера, а пока свернулась клубочком на полу, подложив под голову штаны и рубашку, и закрыла глаза.  
Она, конечно, не заснула, просто погрузилась с беспокойную дрёму. Ей чудилось, что она снова бежит по лесу, ветви деревьев хлещут её по лицу, а рюкзак тяжело бьет по спине, когда она перепрыгивает через корни деревьев.  
Афра очнулась, когда почувствовала мелкое дрожание корабля — они входили в атмосферу.  
Она успела немного отдохнуть, так что поднялась на ноги без особого труд и всё же пошла искать рюкзак. Он, конечно, лежал на сидении в кают-компании, Афра захватила его с собой и пошла в кабину пилота. Положив рюкзак на колени, Афра снова уселась в кресло. Вейдер и Синдулла даже не оглянулись на неё. 

Корабль снижался. Они летели над лугами и лесами, не тронутыми цивилизацией, и Афра подумала, что Синдулла и компания выбрали отличное место для базы: на планете полно природных ресурсов, которые позволят им не зависеть от поставок извне. Разве что от поставок оружия и боеприпасов, но без них прожить можно, а вот без воды и еды — никак.  
Солнце уже садилось, и на земле лежали длинные тени от деревьев. Афра надеялась, что сперва ей дадут выспаться, а брифинг Вейдер устроит следующим утром.  
Вскоре на горизонте появилось здание, в котором Афра распознала старый храм джедаев. Он немного напоминал тот, что был на Явине IV, и неплохо сохранился. Во всяком случае, Афра не видела явных следов разрушения. Видимо, Империя так до него и не добралась.  
Но может добраться, раз уж тут база Новой Республики: к ужасу Афры, Синдулла направила корабль прямо к храму.  
— У вас что, там база?! — возмутилась она. — О чем вы вообще думали?! Если Империя вас найдёт, она же взорвёт храм вместе с вами! И ситх его знает, сколько там артефактов могло остаться!  
— Нисколько, — ответила ей Синдулла. — Этот храм был разграблен ещё до Руусанской реформации. Мы починили всё, что могли, и используем его по назначению.  
Афра не очень хорошо понимала, как именно «по назначению» могут использовать храм джедаев военные, но спорить не стала.  
Когда они подлетели совсем близко, открылись двери ангара, и Синдулла завела корабль внутрь. Вейдер поднялся с места и окинул Афру скептическим взглядом.  
— Выходим.  
— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что у вас тут военная база.  
— Мы долго искали это место, — сказала Синдулла. — И потратили много усилий на то, чтобы привести его в порядок.  
— Пойдём, тебе тут понравится, — Вейдер тронул её за плечо и пошёл к выходу.  
Закинув рюкзак на плечо, Афра двинулась за ним. Синдулла осталась проверять системы корабля.  
Вейдер не сбавил шага, когда они вышли в ангар, и Афра решила, что он её куда-то ведет. Она только убедилась, что «Ангельский ковчег» сел рядом, и поспешила за ним.  
Афра старалась не отставать и одновременно оглядываться по сторонам. К её облегчению, храм почти не пострадал: кто бы ни заведовал базой, он с большим уважением относился к храму. Все барельефы и мозаики были тщательно очищены, статуи стояли на своих местах, хотя там и тут зияли пустые постаменты, а у некоторых статуй руки и головы были слеплены заново и заметно отличались по цвету от тел.  
И кто этим занимался? Не Вейдер же? Он уничтожал святыни джедаев, а не спасал их, и к тому же вряд ли у него теперь были полномочия для этого. Неужели Синдулла и её люди? А им это зачем?  
«Кстати, а какое у Вейдера тут вообще положение?» — задумалась Афра.  
Она заметила, что Вейдер и другие обитатели базы кивали друг другу как старые знакомые, но это говорило скорее о том, что у них нормальные отношения — ну и крепкие нервы у местных! — а не о положении Вейдера. В Альянсе всегда было плохо с субординацией, за три месяца существования Новой Республики вряд ли что-то изменилось.  
В одном из коридоров они остановились перед дверью, которая сразу же приветливо распахнулась перед ними.  
— Проходите, Афра. Вы будете жить здесь, пока находитесь на базе.  
Афра вздрогнула.  
Так Вейдер вёл её сюда только для того, чтобы показать комнату? Или нет?  
С опаской она заглянула внутрь. К её удивлению, за дверью оказалась просторная спальня с окнами от пола до потолка, из которых открывался вид на озеро. Обстановка была очень простой: металлическая кровать, с высоким матрасом, стол, пара стульев и узкий платяной шкаф. Дверь в дальнем углу, наверное, вела в освежитель.  
Афра вошла.  
— Завтра в одиннадцать по местному времени будет брифинг. Не опоздайте.  
Афра рассеянно кивнула.  
— А неплохо тут у вас.  
— Неплохо, — Вейдер кивнул. — Спокойной ночи, доктор Афра.  
Он развернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Типичный Вейдер — лишнего слова не вытянуть.  
Во всяком случае, ей. Афра вспомнила, как Вейдер перешучивался с Синдуллой и испытала укол зависти. Синдулле Вейдер определённо доверял больше, хотя Афра готова была поспорить, что та никогда не спасала ему жизнь.  
«Ага, а ещё не пыталась подставить его перед Императором», — грустно подумала Афра.


	4. Chapter 4

Тем вечером Афра съела остаток сухого пайка и завалилась спать как была, в рубашке Вейдера, только стянула сапоги.   
Проснулась она ранним утром. Из окна было видно, что темнота едва-едва рассеялась, и солнце ещё не встало. Над озером висел густой туман, на базе было совсем тихо: во всяком случае, она ничего не слышала ни сверху, ни снизу, ни из-за двери. Афра встала с кровати, сходила в освежитель и вышла в коридор, понадеявшись, что комендантского часа тут нет, и она не попадет в руки патрулю.   
Афру никто не остановил, хотя она видела несколько солдат, которые оживлялись при её появлении. Она спустилась в ангар, чтобы проверить, как дела у “Ангельского ки дроидов. Не то чтобы она про них забыла, просто вчера слишком хотела спать, чтобы волноваться ещё и о них. Ну или о тех, кому хватит ума с ними пообщаться.   
Три нуля и Бити, похоже, провели ночь на корабле.   
— Надо же, госпожа Афра, вы ещё живы, — поприветствовал её Три нуля. — Какая досада.   
— И не надейся, я ещё вас обоих переживу.   
— Нас похитили, или мы прилетели сюда по доброй воле?   
Афра пожала плечами.   
— Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Не то чтобы меня спрашивали, но это был Вейдер.   
— Превосходно! Кого нужно пытать и убить?  
— Не слишком радуйся, маленький садист. Вейдер теперь работает на Новую Республику, и тебе максимум дадут включить пленнику какую-нибудь особенно раздражающую песню корусантской поп-звезды. На твое счастье, некоторые из них настолько мерзкие, что даже иголки загонять под ногти милосерднее.   
— Это весьма огорчительно, — ответил Три нуля после недолгого молчания. Бити ему поддакнул.   
— Ладно, вылезайте из корабля, мальчики, и никого тут не обижайте. Ну или не вылезайте, как хотите.   
Сама Афра пошла в каюту за одеждой. Там она наконец переоделась в свежую рубашку и штаны, а потом, подумав, начала собирать сумку. Возможно, ей придется задержаться на базе, надо перенести кое-что из вещей в комнату.   
Она провозилась довольно долго, потому что успела развести бардак в каюте пару дней назад: все вещи были ровным слоем раскиданы по каюте, и она минут десять искала чистую рубашку. Всё грязное белье Афра скопом кинула в очиститель.   
Когда она покинула корабль, хроно показывало семь утра. База просыпалась. В ангар потянулись механики и пилоты — такие же ранние пташки, как и Афра, по-видимому. Их было мало, и Афра предположила, что это энтузиасты, которые встали до общей побудки.   
Самоотверженные люди.   
Интересно, а Вейдер тоже встал?   
Афра хотела проверить, но желудок напомнил о себе.   
Она попыталась вспомнить, когда последний раз ела нормально. Кажется, вчера за завтраком. Потом перекусила половиной сухого пайка перед сном.   
Она поймала за рукав ближайшего пилота и спросила его, где тут столовая. Парень некоторое время смотрел на неё, и Афра уже хотела переспросить, но тут он заговорил:   
— На втором этаже. Но вы ведь гостья генерала Скайуокера? Тогда вам лучше в офицерскую столовую, наверное.   
«Они что, и правда дали Вейдеру звание генерала?!» — подумала она, но вслух спросила про другое, более насущное:   
— А что, офицерской столовой лучше кормят?   
Пилот пожал плечами.   
— Ну, как повезет.   
— Ты меня заинтриговал, мальчик. Веди!   
Он кинул взгляд на свой крестокрыл, но потом всё же повернулся и пошёл к выходу из ангара. Он был совсем ещё молоденьким, лет восемнадцати, и Афра, наверное, стала стареть, потому что ей казалось, что в таком возрасте ещё рано вступать в армию. Лучше бы учиться пошел.   
Интересно, когда это ей восемнадцатилетние лбы стали казаться маленькими?   
— По этому коридору налево, до последней двери, — сказал ей пилот.   
Афра кивнула и дальше пошла сама. Столовая располагалась в жилой части храма недалеко от того места, где ей дали комнату. Скорее всего повстанцы пользовались лишь частью помещений, а остальные оставили как есть — когда-то в этом храме жило много людей, куда больше, чем было в ячейке Синдуллы: около трёхсот, если судить по другим храмам, которые видела Афра. По сравнению с храмом на Корусанте все они казались малютками, но в те времена никому и в голову не приходило собирать весь Орден в одном месте. Папа всегда с некой ностальгией говорил о тех времена, хотя они кончились больше тысячи лет назад. Вроде как тогда Орден был интереснее, существовали разные учения, а для того, чтобы стать еретиками, джедаям надо было очень постараться. Как Орду Аспекту, например. Хотя до знакомства с Руром папа считал, что эти ребята просто слишком вольно интерпретировали Кодекс.   
Афра тряхнула головой отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и вошла в столовую.   
Комната за дверью оказалась совсем не столовой, а большой кухней с обеденным столом. У плиты возился протокольный дроид — наверное, кто-то загрузил в него поварскую программу, чтобы не готовить самостоятельно.   
За столом сидели Вейдер и уже знакомая Афре тогрута. Порывшись в памяти, Афра так и не нашла её имени — совершенно вылетело из головы. Афра окинула её оценивающим взглядом: тогда, на медицинском фрегате Альянса, она была слишком удивлена, чтобы заметить, какая эта тогрута красотка.   
— Доброе утро, — сказала Афра. — Можно к вам присоединиться?   
Вейдер ей кивнул. На этот раз на нём была серо-голубая туника с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами, так что Афра наконец могла рассмотреть его новые протезы. Их явно собирали из подручных материалов — в основном запчастей от дроидов, — но с большой фантазией. Афре хотелось рассмотреть их поближе, поэтому она села рядом с Вейдером. Тот с удивлением покосился на неё, но возражать не стал.   
Тогрута улыбнулась ей.   
— Я Асока Тано. Приятно познакомиться.   
— Челли Афра. Взаимно.   
— Мне готовить три порции, мастер Эни? — вмешался протокольный дроид. Афра теперь узнала его: это был тот самый дроид, которого она видела на Врогас-Васе и у которого Три нуля позаимствовал руки.   
Вейдер кивнул ему.   
— А почему “мастер Эни"? — заинтересовалась Афра.   
Она догадалась, что «Эни» было сокращением от Энакина, но не понимала, почему дроид называет его именно так.   
Ответа на свой вопрос она не ждала, но Трипио неожиданно заговорил:   
— Создатель собрал меня, когда ему было девять, и с тех пор не менял настройки обращения.   
Вейдер нахмурился.   
— Трипио, перестань рассказывать о моей жизни направо-налево.   
— Простите, мастер. Я просто подумал, что вашей подруге будет интересно об этом знать.   
День становился всё удивительнее и удивительнее: Вейдер даже не сказал, что Афра ему не подруга. И не стал отрицать слова Трипио.   
Значит, мальчик Эни где-нибудь на Татуине собирал дроидов. Хм.   
В голову Афры с трудом укладывалась мысль о том, что когда-то Вейдер был обычным девятилетним мальчиком — ну ладно, не слишком обычным, потому что обычные дети в девять дроидов не собирают, — и все называли его Эни, потому что не называть же ребенка полным именем. В её воображении Вейдер родился маленьким чудовищем, сразу в развевающемся черном плаще и первым делом придушил акушерку Силой. Как-то так. Умом она, конечно, понимала, что такого быть не могло, но нормальное детство вообще никак не вписывалось в образ Дарта Вейдера.   
Вскоре Трипио поставил перед ними тарелки: для Тано — большой кусок жареного мяса, для них с Вейдером — филе рыбы с овощами. Во всяком случае, оно так выглядело.   
Сразу было видно, что живут тут не студенты, а занятые люди: в университете Афра и все её друзья начинали день с чашки кафа и бутерброда, — и уже потом, став черным археологом, она начала завтракать плотно. Потому что никогда не знаешь, как пройдет день: возможно, вместо обеда и ужина тебе придется бегать от конкурентов.   
Афра с подозрением посмотрела в тарелку, но еда не шевелилась и выглядела в принципе безобидно. С тех пор, как на неё из супа однажды выпрыгнуло нечто склизкое и с щупальцами, Афра с подозрением относилась к незнакомой пище.   
Вейдер взял вилку и принялся за еду. Афра сунул в рот то, что показалось ей похожим на овощ. На вкус оно тоже напоминало привычные ей овощи и, судя по всему, было неядовитым. Не стали бы её здесь травить, правда?   
Украдкой она покосилась на руки Вейдера — и немедленно решила, что хочет их потрогать. Это были самые интересные протезы, которые она видела в своей жизни, а Афра видела их немало: во Внешнем Кольце часто собирали искусственные конечности из того, что подвернётся под руку; в ход шли все железяки, которые можно раздобыть по дешевке и хоть как-то приспособить к делу. Обычно получались уродливые кадавры. Но не у Вейдера - его конечности больше всего походили на элегантные, сделанные на заказ протезы.   
Они сперва показались Афре слишком легкими и тонкими, но это только потому, что Афра помнила ту здоровую лапищу, с которой стаскивала перчатку на Звезде Смерти.   
Вот эти — другое дело. Внешние панели и ладони сделаны из матовой пластали, которая не скользила так, как обычный металл, на кончиках пальцев — резиновые вставки, и Афра была готова поспорить, что под ними прячутся очень тонкие сенсоры. Такие вещи легко заметить как раз во время еды: Вейдер естественно держал в руках вилку и нож и почти не смотрел в тарелку — значит, его осязание мало отличалось от нормального. 

Некоторое время они завтракали в тишине, а потом дверь распахнулась и в столовую вошёл незнакомый Афре парень: примерно ровесник Люка, со смуглой кожей и ярко-синими глазами. Волосы у него тоже почему-то были синими.   
— Доброе утро!   
Парень подошел к Трипио и заглянул ему через плечо.   
— Приготовь и мне что-нибудь, — сказал он, хлопнув дроида по спине. — Только не эту диетическую дрянь и не сырое мясо.   
Вейдер с неодобрением посмотрел на него.   
— Еще так обратишься к Трипио, и отправишься завтракать в подвал сухпайками.   
Парень тут же обернулся к Вейдеру. На его лице появилась гримаса притворного испуга.   
— Шутишь?! Им же как минимум тысяча лет! Они уже окаменеть успели.   
— В этом и суть наказания. Будешь есть окаменевшие пайки и с тоской вспоминать о том, как хорошо готовит Трипио.   
Парень закатил глаза.   
— Я всё понял, папа, буду прилично себя вести и ложиться спать сразу после отбоя.   
На эту фамильярность Вейдер никак не отреагировал, хотя Афра подумала, что он придушит парня для острастки. Хотя нет, не придушит: их “ссора” была очевидно игровой; просто дружеское пререкание людей, которые хорошо относятся друг к другу, но любят поспорить без повода.   
И опять она почувствовала укол зависти: с другими Вейдер вот так легко шутил, как будто они были давними друзьями, а с ней... С другой стороны, их отношения перешли на новый уровень: с «я тебя точно убью» к “ладно, убивать я тебя не буду” — может, и остальное подтянется.   
А между тем парень повернулся к ней.   
— Привет. Ты та самая доктор Афра?   
— А ты слышал обо мне?   
Теперь Афра смотрела на него с подозрением. Парень был повстанцем и явно не принадлежал к тому кругу людей, где её знает каждый первым.   
— Да. От Люка и Леи. И Саны Старрос.   
— Я умею производить на людей неизгладимое впечатление, — Афра усмехнулась. — Лея рассказывала, как надавала мне по лицу и отвезла в тюрьму, а потом я спасала ей жизнь?   
— И это тоже. Мне вообще о тебе много разных историй рассказывали.   
Афра представляла себе это так. Хочется поболтать вечером за кружкой кореллианского эля, а война — не самое лучшая тема для беседы, так что в ход идут сплетни. “Есть у меня одна знакомая, и она совершенно сумасшедшая, ты представляешь, как-то раз она привезла меня в замок сумасшедшей бабы, которая попыталась нас убить”.   
Ну или что-то в таком роде.   
Вскоре Трипио принес тарелку и Эзре. Каким-то загадочным образом на металлическом лице дроида появилось осуждающее выражение.   
Вейдер и Тано завели разговор о делах Новой Республики, который Афра сперва вяло слушала, а потом перестала — ничего интересного, сплошь мелкие политические дрязги. Она терпеть не могла политику — и Вейдер, судя по его словам, тоже. Эзра иногда принимался пылко с ними спорить, но быстро затихал.   
Когда они доели, Трипио принёс им чай со сладостями.   
Сладости Афра совсем не ожидала увидеть: она не ожидала такой роскоши на военной базе. Тано на них даже не посмотрела, а Афра, Эзра и, как ни странно, Вейдер, взяли по печенью.   
Афра украдкой наблюдала за Вейдером. Он был всё так же увлечен беседой с Тано и не обращал на Афру никакого внимания. А вот Эзра, кажется, заметил её взгляды, ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. Выражение лица у него было в духе «ну-ну, я всё вижу».   
«Ну и видь дальше», — лениво подумала она.   
Вейдер доел печенье и — к величайшему удивлению Афры — облизнул покрытые крошками пальцы. Это движение не должно было выглядеть настолько эротично: в конце концов, Вейдер не двадцатилетняя твилечка, а мужик средних лет. Но на самом деле никакая двадцатилетняя твилечка не годилась ему и в подмётки.   
— Что такое, доктор Афра?   
Кажется, она слишком долго и с идиотским выражением лица пялилась на него.   
— У вас охренительные протезы, я бы тоже облизала.   
О Сила, она сказала это вслух.   
Вопреки её ожиданиям, Вейдер почти никак не отреагировал, только глаза закатил. Как будто у него стояла целая очередь желающих облизать его с ног до головы, и он уже устал отказываться от таких предложений.   
— Будешь в очереди вслед за Эзрой.   
Ага, очередь все-таки была, но не такая длинная, как Афра предполагала.   
Эзра покраснел до кончиков ушей и прикрылся пустой тарелкой.   
— Вы что, до сих пор это помните?!   
— Это было два месяца назад, а старческого склероза у меня пока нет.   
Эзра страдальчески застонал.   
— Может, вам обоим клуб фанатов Энакина открыть? — почти ласково произнесла Асока. — Коллекция плакатов у вас уже есть.   
Она посмотрела на Вейдера.   
— Кстати, Новая Республика ещё не собралась фотографировать тебя для какой-нибудь агитки? А то надо бы пополнить коллекцию.   
Эзра отпустил тарелку и выпрямился на стуле. Щеки у него все ещё были красными.   
— Ты издеваешься? — без всякого возмущения произнёс Вейдер.   
— А почему нет? — вмешался Эзра. — Республика и Империя фотографировали, чем Новая Республика хуже?   
— Я не думаю, что вы предлагаете это всерьёз, но всё равно спрошу. Как вы себе это представляете?..   
— Мне нарисовать эскиз?   
— Спасибо, Эзра, не надо.   
В воображении Афры тут же возник обнажённый Вейдер, эротично облизывающий рукоять светового меча. Интересно, Эзра представлял себе что-то подобное?   
Вскоре Вейдер и Тано ушли, всё так же разговаривая друг с другом. Афра снова испытала укол зависти и мысленно дала себе за это по уху: на что она надеялась? Стать подружкой Вейдера? Завести с ним какие-то особые отношения?   
Её ужасно это в себе раздражало: вроде как избавилась от иллюзий по поводу действительности, а они всё лезут и лезут из разных щелей.   
Афра попросила Трипио налить ей ещё чая, а Эзра взял с блюда второе печенье. Афра почувствовала своё духовное родство с ним: ну надо же, сразу нашла товарища по идиотским подкатам к Вейдеру.   
— Ладно, а ты как дошел до жизни такой? — спросила она Эзру.   
— Какой именно?   
— Ну там... с облизыванием В... генерала Скайуокера, — поправилась она. Что-то подсказывало Афре, что не стоит называть Вейдера Вейдером в компании повстанцев.  
— Да ладно, посмотри на него, многие хотели бы его облизать, просто стесняются сказать об этом.   
Афра фыркнула.   
— Давай отгадаю: алкоголь помог тебе выразить свои чувства.   
Эзра страдальчески поморщился и сунул в рот кусок печенья.   
— Ага. Навёл меня на мысль, что моя подростковая влюблённость ещё не забыта, и мне стоит… ну это, хоть попытаться.   
— И что он сделал?   
Эзра пожал плечами.   
— Послал меня подальше, что ещё?..   
— Мог и придушить. Как вообще вышло, что повстанец запал на главкома Империи? Звучит как сюжет для дебильной голодрамы.   
Эзра рассмеялся.   
— Да не, я был влюблен не в Вейдера, а в Энакина Скайуокера. Асока отдала мне свои старые учебные записи, чтобы я мог потренироваться. Энакин записывал их для неё, когда Асока была его падаваном.   
— А, понятно.   
На большее её не хватило: слишком много информации, переварить бы её для начала. Допив чай, Афра поднялась со стула.   
— Встретимся на брифинге?   
Эзра кивнул в ответ.   
Афра чувствовала, что ей надо уединиться и обдумать всё, что она узнала.   
Во-первых, Вейдер когда-то был джедаем. Достаточно известным, чтобы попадать на республиканские агит-плакаты.   
Во-вторых, Тано была его ученицей. И каким-то образом при этом оказалась в повстанцах, причем довольно давно, судя по тому, что о ней говорил Люк. Не прониклась ценностями учителя?..  
«Но знала, что он жив», — добавила Афра про себя. Энакин Скайуокер считался погибшим во время Истребления Джедаев, но когда они встретились на медицинском фрегате, Тано говорила про Звезду Смерти. Основательница разведки повстанцев знала, что Энакин Скайуокер и Дарт Вейдер — одно и то же лицо, но никому об этом не сказала. Интересно.   
Или сказала, но от Люка скрывали информацию о Вейдере? Это ещё интереснее.   
Афра не заметила, как дошла до своей комнаты и завалилась на кровать. Был бы у неё под рукой голонет, она бы сейчас попробовала поискать следы Энакина Скайуокера, но голонета не было, и она просто открыла файл с данными о Вейдере на паде и ввела туда всё то, что узнала сегодня.   
Привычка записывать и систематизировать всё, что знаешь, конечно, утомительная, но очень полезная.   
Про себя Афра отметила, что надо спросить у Вейдера, как тут можно выйти в голонет. 

 

Ближе к одиннадцати Афра засобиралась, и только тогда вспомнила, что не спросила, где будет проходить брифинг. Отлично, теперь ей придется искать непонятно чего. Она уже успела разозлиться на собственную невнимательность, когда экран над рабочим столом загорелся и на нем высветилась карта базы. На карте большой точной была отмечена комната для совещаний.   
— Очень своевременно, — буркнула Афра.   
Она почти сразу нашла нужное помещение, хотя архитектура жилого крыла Храма выглядела исключительно однообразно. За металлической дверью обнаружилась самая обычная переговорная: помещение без окон с голографическими экранами по стенам и мейнфреймом с голопроектором в центре. Больше там ничего не было, даже стульев.   
Внутри её ждали Тано, Эзра и еще один незнакомый мужчина, примерно ровесник Вейдера на вид. Самого Вейдера не было видно, но до одиннадцати часов оставалось ещё несколько минут.   
— Доктор Афра, это агент Каллус, — представила его Тано.   
Афра внимательно рассмотрела Каллуса, но ничего особенного не обнаружила: человек как человек, лицо профессионально непроницаемое — Афра бы не села играть с ним в сабакк. Скорее всего агент разведки, а в прошлом имперский — или даже ещё республиканский — военный, это чувствовалось по его выправке.   
Вскоре к ним присоединились остальные: в комнату вошел Вейдер в сопровождении генерала Синдуллы, человеческого мужчины и еще одного, расу которого Афра не смогла определить сразу. Где-то она прежде видела таких, но давным-давно, еще в детстве, наверное...  
Точно, в маминой энциклопедии. Ласат. Считалось, что Империя их истребила, и Афра не думала, что когда-нибудь увидит одного из них.   
Вейдер встал рядом с Тано.   
— Доктора Афру, полагаю, не надо представлять. Это Кейнан Джаррус и Гаразеб Ореллиус.   
— Лучше Зеб, — сказал ласат.   
Он подошел к Каллусу и хлопнул его по спине и шепнул что-то на ухо. Тот отмахнулся, но потом всё же ответил, и они остались стоять рядом. Каллус скрестил руки на груди и внимательно следил взглядом за Вейдером.   
Афра и сама поглядела на Вейдера, но не заметила ничего подозрительного. Поверх утренней туники на нем была шерстяная накидка, которая, по всей видимости, призвана была красиво развеваться, но без излишнего пафоса, потому что это не вписывается в эстетическую парадигму Новой Республики.   
Вейдер включил мейнфрейм и вставил в него датачип. Над голопроектором появилось изображение мужчины, одетого на корусантский манер. Он выглядел как типичный чиновник из центральных миров, а не как религиозный фанатик.   
— Это Юп Ташу, — заговорил Вейдер без всякого вступления. — Человек, которого я подозреваю в присвоении коллекции Граккуса.   
— А кто-то ещё мог её... хм... присвоить? — спросил Джаррус. Афра сразу заметила шрам на его лице, а теперь, приглядевшись, поняла, что оба его глаза подёрнуты белесой плёнкой, и он слеп. Или нет. Джаррус будто бы смотрел на голограмму.   
— Теоретически да. О том, что у Дарта Вейдера есть резиденция на Мустафаре, знали многие высшие чины Империи. Но для того, чтобы попасть туда без моего ведома, нужно было получить доступ к кодам безопасности, которые были только у меня и Императора. А после его смерти доступ к личным данным могли получить только советники, так что выбор у нас небольшой. К тому же я уверен, что это не дело рук одарённого — он бы почувствовал, что артефакты принадлежат джедаям.   
— Не то чтобы в Империи было много одаренных, — пробормотал Джаррус. Только сейчас, когда он слегка повернулся, Афра заметила, что на поясе у него висит световой меч. Ещё один джедай? Сколько их тут?   
— Полагаю, можно найти при желании. Но в верхушке Империи их точно нет.   
— Так мне проверять другие версии? — спросила Афра. Вейдер кивнул. — Тогда мне надо осмотреть место преступления. Как вы смотрите на романтическую прогулку по Мустафару?   
— Сомневаюсь, что она будет хоть немного романтической.   
— Ну как хотите.   
— Я не отказывался ехать с вами.   
Тано кашлянула, и Афра перевела взгляд на неё. Наверное, Тано была о ней не лучшего мнения: две дурацких шутки в день — это уже перебор, надо себя сдерживать.  
— Пока я искала информацию о Юп Ташу, — начала Тано, — то обнаружила, что он является главой секты Служителей Бездны. Официально они поклоняются Темной Стороне во всех ее воплощениях, а неофициально, как я понимаю, это просто фан-клуб Дарта Вейдера. И, честно говоря, в старые добрые времена фан-клуб у тебя был побольше и поприятнее, Скайгай.   
— Зато они не стоят у меня на пороге и не просят автограф, — ответил Вейдер. Афра так и не поняла, пошутил он или нет.   
— В этом, по-видимому, единственное их преимущество. В остальном это не слишком большая, судя по всему, но неприятная секта, которая коллекционирует артефакты ситхов и все предметы, связанные с Дартом Вейдером. Если подозрения, что за ними числится несколько грабежей.   
— А где они базируются?   
Тано пожала плечами.   
— Я не знаю. Где-то во Внешнем Кольце, но они держат место своего обитания в тайне, а мы никогда специально под них не копали. Мало ли сектантов в Галактике.   
Афра мысленно сделала заметку, что это надо выяснить.   
— Я бы на месте Юп Ташу перевезла артефакты именно к ним, — сказал Синдулла.  
Вейдер кивнул. — Если бы он увёз артефакты официально, то пришлось бы их уничтожить или отдать в имперскую казну.   
— Именно.   
— Если хотите, сэр, я могу посмотреть в имперских базах данных, — предложил Каллус. — Для начала стоит узнать, в чью собственность перешла ваша резиденция.   
— Кстати, было бы забавно, если бы Лея и Люк заявили права на ваше наследство, — заметила Афра. — Провести анализ ДНК и вперед.   
Вейдер покачал головой.   
— Сомнительная идея, и к тому же Император позаботился, чтобы моего ДНК не было в открытом доступе.   
— Зачем такие предосторожности?   
Вейдер пожал плечами.   
— Хватит болтовни. Доктор Афра, для начала выясните, где собирается эта секта, и не мог ли Юп Ташу ограбить меня вместе с ними, хотя на такую удачу я не рассчитываю. Агент Каллус, проверьте, кому перешла моя собственность.   
— А мы тут для чего? — спросил Эзра. — Для красоты?   
Афра тоже задавалась этим вопросом. Похоже, Вейдеру нужны были только она и Каллус, у которого по каким-то причинам был доступ к имперским базам данным.   
— Чтобы были в курсе. Я не хочу потом повторять эту информацию каждому из вас наедине, если вы понадобитесь.   
— Ты слишком резво распоряжаешься моим командным составом, Энакин, — голос Геры звучал мягко, но всё равно чуствовалось, что она ставит Вейдера на место.   
— Пока я генерал, они и мои подчинённые тоже.   
— Мы с агентом Тано не ваши подчинённые, — заметил Каллус. — К счастью.   
— Вы, агент Каллус, кажется, очень рады, что тут у меня нет той же власти, что и в Империи?  
Что бы Каллус ни думал по этому поводу, он оставил свои мысли при себе, а Афра решиал, что их конфликт тянется ещё с Империи. “Недодушил он этого Каллуса что ли?..”   
— Ладно, — Афра вздохнула, — мне надо будет несколько дней поработать над всей информацией, которая уже есть. И найти немного новой. У вас тут есть доступ к голонету?   
— Зачем тебе? — Эзра удивленно посмотрел на её. — Вряд ли оттуда можно узнать больше, чем из файлов нашей разведки.   
— Мой юный друг, ты даже не представляешь, сколько следов оставляешь в голонете, даже если просто лайкаешь видео с лот-котиками или прокручиваешь ленты в соцсетях.   
Судя по тому, как резко посерьёзнел Эзра, он занимался в голонете не только этим.   
Афра пожала плечами.   
— Конечно, просто так отследить всё это нереально, так что не пугайся, вряд ли твои знакомые случайно узнают, какое именно порно ты смотришь по ночам. Но у меня есть парочка подходящих скриптов, которые укажут нам даже то, из каких магазинов они заказывают продукты и какие трусы покупают.   
— Надеюсь, на следующем собрании мы об этом не услышим, — произнес Вейдер.   
— Даже если они заказывают трусы с изображением Дарта Вейдера?   
— Совершенно не желаю об этом знать.   
Когда Афра подняла взгляд, Тано смотрела на них с грустной улыбкой.   
После этого Афру вежливо, но твёрдо выставили из комнаты: им предстоял брифинг по какой-то операции. Она вернулась в свою комнату, чтобы хорошенько подумать над тем, что делать дальше.   
Свалившись на кровать с падом, Афра начала делать заметки.   
Первое: ей надо побольше узнать о Служителях Бездны.   
Второе: ей надо подтвердить или опровергнуть подозрения Вейдера.   
Афра полагала, что Вейдер был прав: слишком специфичное преступление, чтобы для него нашлась толпа подозреваемых. Она бы решила, что Юп Ташу ещё глупее, чем показался на первый взгляд, но он просто не знал, что Вейдер ещё жив и не собирается прощать ему грабеж. Скорее всего Ташу просто воспользовался ситуацией и забрал из резиденции Вейдера всё, что ему показалось ценным. Никто не заметит пропажи коллекции, которая должна быть уничтожена.   
Афра решила, то это даже умно.   
И если бы Ташу знал, что Вейдер жив, он бы обставил всё по-другому. Во всяком случае, так бы сделала Афра на его месте: изобразила бы налет мародеров или пиратов. А то и вовсе разгневанных республиканцев, которым захотелось стереть с лица Галактики наследие Вейдера.   
Взяв ещё один пад, Афра вставила в него датачип и открыла досье Юп Ташу. Разведка Новой Республики хорошо постаралась и собрала о нем очень много информации. Все его передвижения за последние пять лет были задокументированы чуть ли не до секунды. Интересно, знал ли Юп Ташу, что за ним так плотно следят?   
Впрочем, он того заслуживал. Судя по всему, этот человек был одним из тех, кто знал, что Император Палпатин — ситх, и активно поддерживал его и Темную Сторону, а себя считал исследователем ситхской культуры. Афра пролистнула страницу обратно, посмотрев на его образование. Ну все понятно, учился экономике, и никакого отношения к истории, археологии, этнографии и культурологии не имеет. Афра всегда с презрением относилась к таким "специалистам", особенно когда они с апломбом заявляли, что чего-то там исследуют. Афра с детства крутилась под ногами своего отца и его приятелей из университета, так что, сама не занимаясь артефактами Силы, прекрасно знала, насколько сложно их изучать. Джедаи и ситхи не стремились оставить ясных источников, которые помогли бы понять их культуру. Все их знания в основном хранились на голокронах, которые можно было открыть только Силой. Информация доходила до ученых в искаженном виде через какие-нибудь побочные источники вроде Служителей уиллов, которые, в отличие от джедаев, легко шли на контакт.   
Не разбираясь в источниковедении, можно было принять на веру любые дикие байки, которые бродили на разных планетах, сливаясь друг с другом и изменяясь до неузнаваемости, как и положено фольклору. А потом собиратели этих баек обычно считали себя авторами сенсационных открытий, которые отрицает «официальная наука» — злобная Археологическая Ассоциация, которая не хочет пускать в своей ряды гениальных самоучек. Не то чтобы Афра сама ладила с «официальной наукой», и к тому же там было полно шарлатанов, которые получили степень за то, что строчили идеологические правильные работы и усиленно лизали задницу чиновникам из Министерства Образования — но Афра хотя бы действительно училась и даже защитила диссертацию. Пусть нечестно, но не потому, что она была тупой, а потому, что её научный руководитель оказался редким мудаком.   
На Служителей Бездны разведка Новой Республики не собрала ничего интересного. Это были обычные люди, в основном из центральных миров, они не представляли никакой угрозы для Новой Республики, и Афре это показалось довольно странным. Ей скорее представлялось, что Юп Ташу наберет в секту своих высокопоставленных друзей, чтобы восхищаться Вейдером и Императором в хорошей компании.   
Она отметила про себя, что это нужно прояснить. Как они вообще связались друг с другом? Надо будет вскрыть электронную переписку Служителей Бездны. А для начала — найти всё, что может сказать о них голонет. К счастью, доступ у неё уже появился, и Афра беспрепятственно смогла зайти в сеть.   
Она запустила свои скрипты и открыла канал видео с лот-котиками. Пока скрипты работают, можно отдохнуть.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующие несколько дней Афра провела за поиском и анализом информации. Она почти не выходила из своей комнаты, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы поесть — и то не всегда.   
Открытые источники дали слишком мало информации о членах секты, только их обычные публичные следы в голонете: аккаунты в социальных сетях, имена и фамилии на сайтах учебных заведений, а один даже числился в клубе любителей балета.   
У большинства социальные сети подолгу не обновлялись, хотя Афра и не ожидала увидеть там снимков на тему «я и мой ситхский голокрон на фоне нашего страшно секретного убежища». Это было бы слишком хорошо.   
Ей, конечно, ещё повезло, что они оказались самыми обычными людьми из центральных миров и привыкли отчитываться голонету о своей жизни - ну, хотя бы изредка.   
Она подумала о том, что было бы куда удобнее, если бы Служители Бездны не скрывались. Тогда она нашла бы уютный сайт, где они открыто поклонялись Вейдеру. Пока Афра даже не знала, сколько в секте человек: вряд ли разведка Новой Республики выследила всех.   
Империя не запрещала культы, посвященные Темной Стороне, но и не одобряла их открыто. Практически никто не знал, что Император ситх — простой обыватель слышал это слово только во время Войн клонов, — а он поддерживал имидж доброго дедушки, который ночами не спит, всё думает о народе. Афра, конечно, в это никогда не верила: она считала всех политиков патологическими лжецами.  
Параллельно поискам Афра навела справки о всех своих знакомых, которые занимались продажей джедайских и ситхских артефактов. Служители Бездны наверняка пытались приобрести что-то подобное (или же продать часть коллекции? или же её вообще украли для того, чтобы повыгоднее продать?), а артефакты Силы теперь ходили только на черном рынке: Империя их конфисковала и присваивала или уничтожала. Даже ученым, которые до этого работали только с музеями и серьёзными коллекционерами, как ее папа, пришлось связываться с черными археологами и подпольными перекупщиками. Он в принципе не мог заниматься исследованиями легально, потому что любую находку, относящуюся к джедаям, обязан был передать государству для уничтожения. Последнее время папе и вовсе приходилось летать в экспедиции тайком и брать отпуск за свой счет — после того, как сменился ректор в его университете. Этот был идейным имперцем, и, конечно, не проводил никаких махинаций с финансовыми счетами, чтобы выкроить деньги на запрещенные Империей исследования. После путешествия на Явин Афра несколько раз работала на коллег отца, раскапывая храмы во Внешнем Кольце. Все это делалось в полной тайне и без надежды на публикацию, судя по всему.   
Впрочем, теперь они смогут опубликовать свои труды в Новой Республике, если она не схлопнется за пару лет.   
Вспомнив об этом, Афра решила, что не мешало бы написать папе. Наверняка она знает далеко не всех нужных перекупщиков, а вот его коллеги — знают.   
Для сообщений отцу Афра всегда использовала шифр, которому он её научил, когда она была маленькой и помогала ему в раскопках. Он был основан на одной древней письменности и одном чисто личном коде, так что взломать его можно было только вместе с их мозгами.   
"Привет, пап, мне нужна твоя помощь", — написала она и отправила сообщение. Афра не могла сообразить, сколько сейчас времени на Сиве. Если ей повезло, отец как раз работал в голонете, и увидел её сообщение сразу. И, возможно, скоро ответит.   
К её удивлению, ответ прошел всего через несколько минут, она ещё не успела как следует помучиться ожиданием.   
"У нас тут страшный беспорядок, потом помогу".   
"Мне нужны имена дилеров, которые торгуют ситхскими артефактами, — подумав немного, она добавила: — А что у вас происходит?"  
Ей даже стало интересно, какое событие настолько потрясло студенческий городок, что даже её отец, совершенно оторванный от реальности, заметил это.   
"Студенты заперли ректора в подвале и требуют перейти под юрисдикцию Новой Республики".   
"Вау. Но это они зря, и я бы на твоем месте собирала шмотки и сматывалась. Империя сейчас пришлет к вам свой флот и устроит ковровую бомбардировку".   
"Не говорил глупостей, Кнопка. Во-первых, не думаю, что они устроят бомбардировку. Во-вторых, космопорт уже заблокировали”.   
А ещё он точно не оставит свою коллекцию артефактов, поэтому не сможет сбежать из города на спидере. Афра вскочила с места как ужаленная, просчитывая в уме, сколько лететь до Сивы и успеет ли она туда раньше, чем флот Империи. Она едва вспомнила обуться и рванула по коридору к ангару.   
Все мысли вылетели у неё из головы, ей только хотелось скорее добраться до отца и увезти его с планеты. И плевать на все его исследования.   
Афра не заметила, как на её пути появилась фигура, и в последний момент она попыталась избежать столкновения, но всё равно врезалась ей прямо в грудь. Афру подхватили чьи-то руки.   
— Что случилось, доктор Афра? — раздался у неё над головой голос Вейдера.   
Испуг за отца начисто перекрыл в ней страх перед Вейдером.   
— Извините, мне надо бежать. Сейчас же, — сказала она, пыталась вывернуться из объятий Вейдера. У неё ничего не получилось.   
— Я могу чем-то помочь? Ваш страх слышен за километр, доктор.   
Афра глубоко вздохнула.   
— В университете, где работает мой папа, начались беспорядки. Студенты бунтуют против Империи. И скорее всего Империя сейчас приведет туда свои войска, чтобы успокоить их. Я собираюсь лететь туда и спасать папу. Что вы можете сделать?   
Она подняла голову. Вейдер смотрел на её с явным сочувствием, которое Афра не ожидала увидеть на его лице. Афра попыталась вырваться ещё раз, и у неё снова ничего не получилось.   
— Я помогу вам. Мой корабль быстрее.   
Вейдер наконец отпустил её, и они вместе побежали к ангару. Как и в прошлый раз, Афре тяжело было не отставать. По пути она всё же успела поймать местную беспроводную сеть и написать папе: “Собирай свои артефакты, я лечу!». 

Кораблем Вейдера оказался ещё один кореллианский грузовик, потрепанный чуть меньше, чем «Призрак», но тоже не новый. На борту было написано название — «Сумерки». Внутри он тоже ничем не выделялся из тысяч кораблей, которые перевозили грузы по торговым путям, кроме, пожалуй, чистоты. Несмотря на легкий беспорядок, Афра не замела нигде пыли или грязи. И воздух тут пах только металлом переборок и чистящим средством.   
В просторной кабине Вейдер сел за панель управления, а Афра устроилась в кресле второго пилота. Вейдер её оттуда не погнал, и она восприняла это как разрешение.   
— Просчитайте координаты для гиперпрыжка, — приказал Вейдер.   
— Хорошо.   
Пока Афра вводила конечную точку и следила, чтобы навигационный компьютер правильно всё рассчитал, Вейдер запросил разрешение на вылет. Диспетчер выпустил их сразу, Вейдер аккуратно вывел корабль из ангара. На этот раз они всё же покинули атмосферу перед тем, как уходить в гиперпространство.   
Афра машинально отмечала про себя всё это, но ничего толком не чувствовала, действуя механически. Первый приступ страха прошел, и внутри неё всё словно одеревенело. И сама она одеревенела. Афра сидела в кресле, невидяще глядя на полосы гиперпространства, голова была совершенно пустой, и Афра не до конца понимала, что делает здесь, на корабле, когда должна проверять почту Служителей Бездны.   
— Доктор Афра, — послышался голос Вейдера, а потом ей на плечо легла тяжелая рука.   
Афра вздрогнула — это прикосновение мгновенно вернуло её к реальности.   
— Что?   
— С вами всё в порядке?   
Она кивнула, хотя, конечно, это было полной неправдой.   
— Нет, моего папу в лучшем случае арестуют за хранение запрещённых артефактов, — Афра покачала головой. — Не знаю, почему я за него вообще так боюсь. Он тот ещё мудак.   
— Он ваш отец, — тон у Вейдера стал ледяным.   
— Ага. И он даже не массовый убийца. Но и я — не Люк.   
Вейдер отвернулся от неё, а Афра запоздала подумала, что не стоило ей этого говорить.   
Лететь было долго, хотя пара часов - не время для гиперпрыжка, конечно, и Афра боялась, что когда они будут на месте, то найдут вместо университета только руины. И флот Империи.   
— Империя не будет устраивать ковровых бомбардировок, — словно в ответ на её мысли сказал Вейдер.   
— Ага, просто войдет в студенческий городок, и всех перестреляет.   
— Это тоже вряд ли. Возможно, ваш отец будет в безопасности.   
Афра помотала головой.   
— Не будет. Он оглушит штурмовиков, которые посмеют приблизиться к его драгоценным исследованиям. А потом его арестуют за измену государству или ещё что-то в этом роде. А потом у него найдут запрещённые артефакты джедайской культуры, и он будет в лучшем случае гнить на Кесселе до конца своих дней. Я, конечно, его не очень люблю, но это слишком.   
Вейдер грустно улыбнулся.   
— Забавно, вы его не любите, но всё равно называете его папой.   
Афра пожала плечами.   
— Я так с детства привыкла. Переучиваться из-за плохих отношений — это как-то слишком претенциозно.   
Он замолчали. Афра всё ещё боялась за отца, и теперь к тому же чувствовала себя неловко из-за того, что так вела себя с Вейдером. Ей казалось, что он примет это за слабость и не преминет пнуть по больному, когда подвернётся случай.   
Откуда у неё взялась эта идея? Афра понятия не имела, и сейчас ей было не до размышлений.   
Она не заметила, как начала нервно стучать пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Вейдер резко накрыл её ладонь своей.   
— Перестань.   
Голос Вейдера звучал до странности мягко, как будто он говорил с маленьким ребёнком, хотя до этого Афра была уверена, что Вейдер ест маленьких детей на ужин. 

Больше всего Афра не любила ждать. Когда они добрались, она готова была уже прыгать вниз без реактивного ранца прямо из верхних слоев атмосферы. Вейдер, как ни странно, её не упрекал, хотя смотрел на Афру с таким выражением лица, будто у него разыгралась мигрень.   
— Придите в себя. Что мы будем делать?   
Она огляделась, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Видимо, она совсем расклеилась, если не просчитала ничего заранее. Что делать, если они выйдут из гипера прямо перед носом у Звездного разрушителя? Что делать, если Звездного Разрушителя не будет, зато весь город окажется заполнен штурмовиками и боевой техникой? А если они уже опоздали, и ей придется вытаскивать папу не из его уютной гостиной, а из изолятора?   
Обычно Афра отличалась большей предусмотрительностью.   
К счастью, никакого флота на орбите не было, но когда они стали приближаться к университетскому городку, то сразу увидели шагоходы. Вейдер красочно выругался на хаттском.   
— Я хотела сказать то же самое. Может, мы просто подлетим к преподавательскому общежитию, вышибем окно и заберем папу?   
— Отличная идея.   
— Что? Вы и правда на это согласны? У нас не будет никакого гениального плана?   
— По-моему, это уже отличный план. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так, будем импровизировать.   
— Как тогда на Врогас-Васе, когда вы выпрыгнули из гипера прямо во время учений повстанцев?   
— Именно.   
— Когда вы убьетесь, я прослежу, чтобы на вашей могиле было написано «доимпровизировался».   
Афра нервно хихикнула.   
— И не надейтесь. Я ещё вас переживу. Так, куда лететь?   
— Вон к тому высокому серому зданию. Восьмой этаж.   
Афра потянулась было к ремням безопасности, чтобы отстегнуться, но Вейдер остановил её.   
— Позже.   
И правда, скоро в них начали стрелять, и Вейдер заложил пару пижонских бочек, чтобы уйти от выстрелов. На взгляд Афры, вполне можно было обойтись обычным маневрированием.   
Когда они подлетели к зданию почти вплотную, Афра всё же отстегнула ремни и кинулась в хвост корабля. У них было совсем немного времени: скоро досюда доберутся шагоходы и начнут по ним стрелять. Штурмовики уже окружили здание, но щиты корабля без труда выдержат попадание из бластера.   
«Я так и не сказала Вейдеру, где нужное окно», — подумала она в последний момент.   
Когда люк открылся, Афра оказалась прямо напротив папиной гостиной. Она достала бластер из кобуры и выстрелила, разбивая стекло. Некогда было думать о том, как Вейдер нашел это место. Может, своей ситхской магией.   
Корабль завис достаточно близко, и, прыгнув, Афра оказалась в гостиной. Из коридора послышались выстрелы и удары — Афра поспешила туда. Папа пока справлялся один: на полу лежали несколько штурмовиков, наверняка гуманно парализованные, а не убитые. Ну или чуть менее гуманно огретые по ведру.   
— Пап! — крикнула она, не подходя слишком близко, чтобы и самой не получить ненароком. — Давай в гостиную!   
Он развернулся.   
— Челли?..   
— Быстрее, они наверняка уже вызвали подкрепление снизу.   
— Ящики в спальне, помоги мне из перенести.   
— Ситх, да почему в спальне-то?..   
— Там пожарная лестница.   
Этот разговор у них занял буквально несколько секунд, а потом они оба рванули в спальню. Там как всегда царил бардак, только на полу стояли большие ящики с антигравом вроде тех, что используются на складах. На них была имперская маркировка, и Афра заинтересовалась тем, откуда они взялись у папы. Не успел же он их стащить за это время?.. А в свободной продаже их не было.   
— И как мы всё это утащим? — спросила Афра, включая антиграв на одном из ящиков. На складе их можно было бы соединить вместе и повезти, но квартира, хоть и просторная, для этого не подходила.   
Неожиданно для неё на всех ящиках включились антигравы, и они сами поплыли к выходу.   
— Я думал, что придется защищать вас от штурмовиков, но грузчиком тоже могу поработать.   
Она узнала голос Вейдера. Действительно, кто это ещё мог быть?..   
Вейдер стоял в коридоре, и ящики плыли, повинуясь движению его левой руки. Афра уже не первый раз видела, как Вейдер использует Силу для того, чтобы передвигать предметы, но каждый раз это зрелище её завораживало. К сожалению, сейчас у неё не было времени любоваться: схватив отца за руку, Афра потащила его в гостиную.   
В этот момент входная дверь распахнулась, впуская ещё один отряд штурмовиков. Бластеры у них были наизготове, Афра машинально выхватила свой, ожидая приказа сдаться, но на этот раз штурмовики сразу начали стрелять. Краем глаза, уже падая на пол, она увидела, как отец тоже поднимает бластер.   
Ни один выстрел до них так и не долетел. Свободной рукой Вейдер снял с пояса меч и активировал его. Голубое лезвие двигалось так быстро, что Афра не могла уследить за ним. Бластерные заряды рикошетили в пол и стены, но всё больше в штурмовиков. Только сейчас Афра поняла, что их оружие работает на оглушение.   
Рискованно было так использовать Силу и меч, Афра на месте Вейдера не захотела бы раскрывать себя имперцам. Впрочем, он позаботился о том, чтобы сохранить инкогнито: его лицо было замотано шарфом так, что осталась только узкая щель для глаз.   
Когда один выстрел чуть не угодил в неё, Афра вскочила на ноги и кинулась в гостиную.   
Если в комнату она впрыгнула без труда, то обратно забраться было трудновато. Она, конечно, рассчитывала, что Вейдер будет сидеть в кабине и просто опустит корабль пониже. Возможно, он смог бы дать команду автопилоту, но Вейдеру было не до этого.   
Ящики поплыли через окно. Афра на пробу оседлала один из них, который только взлетал: ящик просел, чиркнул по полу, но почти сразу выровнялся и полетел дальше. Папа последовал её примеру, забравшись на следующий ящик. Снизу их обстреливали, и Афре пришлось покрепче вцепиться в крышку, потому что от выстрелов ящики подпрыгивали, как норовистые эопи.   
Держась как можно крепче, она оглянулась на Вейдера. Отбив последний бластерный выстрел, он, даже не поворачиваясь, прыгнул назад, сделал сальто и приземлился на трап на мгновение раньше, чем туда спрыгнула Афра.   
Убедившись, что папа тоже благополучно добрался до корабля, а ящики заняли свое место в грузовом отсеке, Афра рванула в кабину вслед за Вейдером. Папа последовал за ней. Когда они добрались до кабины, Вейдер уже увёл корабль вверх, к облакам. Афра надеялась, что на них не додумаются использовать ионную пушку. В лучшем случае на них вообще не обратят внимания — не до этого: глядя вниз, Афра видела взрывы на улицах. Её кольнула легкая жалость к тем, кто устраивал эту маленькую революцию: войска Империи без труда справятся с ними, зачинщиков казнят, сочувствующих выгонят из университета. Хорошо, что теперь они хотя бы могут сбежать в Новую Республику, если хватит для этого ума и изворотливости.   
— За нами погоня, — напряженно произнёс Вейдер. — Три истребителя.   
— Сейчас разберусь. Тут, знаешь, не Черная Эскадрилья.  
Вскочив с кресла, Афра переместилась к оружию. Погоня её мало пугала: Вейдер был гениальным пилотом, их корабль — куда прочнее СИДок, а Афра неплохо стреляла. На «Сумерках» стояла древняя система наведения, которая напоминала примитивные игры для голопада. Впрочем, Афра с ней справилась и сделала несколько выстрелов. Две СИДки из трех она сбила, третью сбил сам Вейдер: вторым орудием корабля можно было управлять из кресла пилота.   
Больше за ними никого не отправили: похоже, гарнизон Империи на этой планете был совсем маленьким. Они без препятствий — и слишком быстро, так что у Афры заложило уши — вышли из атмосферы.   
— Куда вас подвезти? — спросил Вейдер, оборачиваясь к её папе. Он замер, глядя на Вейдера так, будто тот был храмом Орду Аспекту с набором голокронов: Вейдер уже успел сбросить шарф, и теперь было видно его лицо.   
— Архео-Прайм, — с заминкой ответил папа и ничего больше не сказал. А Афру уже разобрало любопытство: папа знает Вейдера? Или как-то смог узнать?..   
— Это ведь не название планеты?   
— Нет, — вмешалась Афра. — Это станция Археологической ассоциации во Внешнем Кольце. Сейчас я просчитаю маршрут. Пап, ты уверен, что нам туда? Империя будет тебя искать.   
— С завтрашнего дня Археологическая Ассоциация переходит под контроль Новой Республики, так что будем считать, что с Империей мы распрощались.   
Афра одобрительно хмыкнула. Ну, Новая Республика по крайней мере не будет отбирать у них джедайские артефакты, и Афра надеялась, что Археологическая ассоциация на этот раз отстоит полную независимость от государства.   
Она снова села в кресло второго пилота и активировала навигационный компьютер, чтобы просчитать маршрут.   
— И когда это они только успели?   
— У нас были долгие переговоры с Новой Республикой, я присутствовал на них виртуально. А ты бы знала об этом, если бы читала письма от Ассоциации, мы делали рассылку.   
Афра пожала плечами.   
— Я не читаю вашу рассылку, там вечно какая-нибудь скучная фигня.   
Папа покачал головой. Навигационный компьютер пискнул, закончив расчет координат. Афра глянула на экран.   
— Через четырнадцать часов будем на месте.   
Вейдер разве что не взвился в кресле пилота.   
— Что, четырнадцать?!   
— Не такой уж далекий перелет, — заметила Афра.   
— Ага, только вот мы никого не предупредили, что улетаем. Я понятия не имею, что Гера будет врать, если с ней свяжется наше начальство, и что она потом выскажет мне, когда мы вернемся.   
Точно, когда они взлетали, Вейдер не сказал диспетчеру ничего определённого. А разрешение на вылет ему всё равно дали. Афра отметила про себя, что свобода действий у Вейдера была куда больше, чем она предполагала. Всё, что она до сих пор видела, производило впечатление, будто он был самым обычным офицером армии Новой Республики, и подчиненные относились к нему именно так. Не то чтобы она много видела, конечно.   
Афра сделала мысленную заметку перестать уже прятаться в своей комнате и понаблюдать.   
Вейдер всё же увёл корабль в гиперпространство, и Афра расслабилась.   
Помолчав немного, она спросила папу о том, что у неё вертелось на краю сознания с тех пор, как она запрыгнула в окно его гостиной.   
— Как вообще так вышло, что к тебе в квартиру ворвались штурмовики, и ты начал стрелять в них из парализатора?   
— Вероятно, кто-то сказал им, что я симпатизирую Новой Республике и джедаям.   
— А вы симпатизируете джедаям? — заинтересованно спросил Вейдер.   
В его тоне не было ничего такого, но Афра испытала легкий приступ паники. Папа на дух не переносил Вейдера, и не хватало ещё, чтобы они сцепились. Папа не испугается высказать Вейдеру прямо в лицо всё, что о нем думает.   
— Да. И я изучаю Орду Аспекту, это... А, хотя вы, наверное, сами знаете, мастер Скайуокер.   
Вейдер помрачнел, а Афра чуть не выпала из своего кресла. Папа знал Вейдера как Энакина Скайуокера?! Об этом она даже не думала.   
— Не называйте меня так, - попросил Вейдер. - Ордена Джедаев давно нет.   
— Простите. Как мне тогда вас называть?   
— Генерал Скайоукер. И, честно говоря, я мало что знаю об Орду Аспекту. Я часто прогуливал лекции по истории Ордена.   
Вейдер, конечно, очень неосмотрительно это сказал, потому что папа тут же начал читать ему лекцию об Орду Аспекту - такую же унылую и надоедливую, как все его лекции об этой забытой Силой секте. Афра слушала его вполуха и чувствовала себя так, будто в неё должна была ударить молния, но так и не ударила. Выражение лица у Вейдера было немного скучающим, как у примерного студента на тоскливой лекции, и Афре вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что, возможно, ненависть Вейдера к джедаям — тоже вранье от первого до последнего слова. Слишком уж он легко сошелся снова со своими «смертельными врагами».   
«Что тут вообще не враньё?»  
Чем больше Афра узнала о Вейдере, тем больше ей казалось, что его личность окружена сонмом диких фантазий, который не имеют ничего общего с реальностью и которые она почему принимала на веру.   
Болтовня папы начала её раздражать, и Афра вышла из кабины. Не то чтобы ей сейчас хотелось размышлять — скорее просто побыть в тишине.   
Она отыскала на корабле единственную жилую каюту, которая наверняка принадлежала Вейдеру. При этом довольно сложно было понять, ночевали ли в ней хоть раз: при беглом осмотре Афре не бросилось в глаза ни одной личной вещи. Из любопытства она заглянула в шкафчики и ящики, где обнаружила немного белья, две чистые рубашки, флакон с солнцезащитным кремом и аптечку с целой пачкой блистеров. Она узнала два названия: иммуномодулятор и сильное успокоительное. Разложив всё по местам — так, чтобы не было заметно, что она копалась в вещах, — Афра плюхнулась на тщательно застеленную постель.   
Голова гудела, и теперь, когда всё закончилось, ей показалось очень странным то, что Вейдер ринулся спасать вместе с ней её папу. Она не могла думать о нем в терминах вроде «влетит», но, строго говоря, ему должно было влететь от начальства за то, что он отлучился с базы, никого не предупредив. Даже для обычного кадрового офицера это было бы слишком, а уж для преступника на службе государства — тем более.   
Афра не знала, то ли Вейдеру ничего не грозит серьёзнее выговора, то ли ему просто наплевать.   
В любом случае, это не объясняло, почему он вообще сорвался с места. Просто чтобы помочь ей? С трудом верилось. 

Несколько часов Афра провела в приятной дреме, а потом сон как рукой сняло, и она поднялась с койки, отметив про себя, что надо бы нормально поспать. Афра часто засиживалась допоздна, а потом её будил какой-нибудь шум за окном — то пение птиц, то гудение корабля.   
Она умылась в освежителе Вейдера и направилась обратно в рубку. Вейдер всё ещё сидел в кресле пилота, задрав ноги на панель управления. Папа сидел рядом, повернувшись к нему, и эта картина выглядела на удивление мирной.   
— Как вы тут? — спросила Афра.   
Вейдер повернулся к ней, и Афра с тревогой всмотрелась в его лицо. Но нет, вопреки её ожиданиям, Вейдер не выглядел даже раздраженным.   
— Я узнал об истории Орду Аспекту больше, чем об истории всего Ордена Джедаев за десять лет учебы.   
— В истории Ордена джедаев куда меньше белых пятен, — со вздохом произнес папа.   
— Все пытаешься найти в своем Орду Аспекту что-нибудь получше, чем свихнувшийся древний джедай-убийца, который переселил себя в компьютер?   
Она знала, насколько папу подкосила эта история, и её саму удивляло, что джедай может быть таким чудовищем. Наверное, она просто наслушалась в детстве сказок про добрых джедаев и действительно поверила в них.   
«Вейдер когда-то тоже был джедаем», — вспомнила она. Ещё один кредит в копилку к «джедаи могут быть убийцами-социопатами».   
— Полагаю, — заговорил Вейдер, — он был нормальным человеком, но погоня за бессмертием привела его на Темную Сторону. И тогда в его поведении нет ничего удивительного.   
Папа смотрел на него с недоумением.   
— Вы думаете, это влияние Темной Стороны?   
— Так оно обычно и выглядит.   
С точки зрения папы, наверное, джедай Энакин Скайуокер высказывал своё профессиональное мнение по поводу Светлой и Темной Стороны Силы. С точки зрения Афры всё это звучало намного интереснее. Вейдер узнал в Руре себя?.. Тоже был “нормальным человеком” а потом стал Дартом Вейдером? Неплохая версия. Она объясняет, почему у него остались друзья с тех времён, когда он был Энакином Скайуокером.   
— Довольно сложно поверить, что Сила может настолько влиять на личность, — произнёс папа.   
Теперь Афра внимательно прислушивалась к разговору.   
— К сожалению, может. Но сам Рур об этом никогда не узнает, потому что Темная Сторона туманит разум.   
— Звучит так, будто Темная Сторона — это что-то среднее между спайсом и психотропными препаратами, — заметила Афра. Ей было интересно, как Вейдер отреагирует на это заявление.   
— Ну да, в общих чертах похоже. А слезть ещё тяжелее, чем со спайса. Это как... наркоман, который уверен не только в том, что у него нет зависимости, но и в том, что вместо спайса он ест витамины.   
Афра присвистнула, сделав про себя два вывода. Первый: Вейдер перешел на Светлую Сторону. Второй: к Темной Стороне он относится не лучше, чем прочно завязавший наркоман к спайсу. А это значило, что его суждениям о Темной Стороне лучше не доверять. Вряд ли Вейдер способен воспринимать её беспристрастно.  
— Это всё очень познавательно, но лично я проголодалась, — она решила сменить тему на всякий случай. — У вас тут есть какая-нибудь еда?   
— У меня тут есть даже камбуз. Предыдущий владелец оборудовал.   
Обычно на таких маленьких грузовых кораблях, как «Сумерки», не было ничего, кроме грузового отсека, одной или двух кают и крошечного освежителя, но пилоты часто переделывали их.   
Вейдер поднялся с места, потянулся — ему пришлось согнуть руки, чтобы не упереться ими в потолок, — и вышел из рубки.

На камбузе не было даже стола, и они торопливо поели стоя, а потом вернулись обратно в рубку. Им предстоял долгий полет, и Афра не знала, чем себя развлечь. Она не привыкла летать вместе с другими людьми. Одно время Афра путешествовала с Кррсантаном, но тот большую часть времени проводил в одиночестве в своей каюте. А дроидов Афра просто отключала, когда они ей надоедали.   
Что делать на таком маленьком корабле в компании двух людей она понятия не имела. Болтать с ними? Сбежать куда-нибудь в угол грузового отсека и не выходить оттуда остаток пути? Лезть второй раз в каюту Вейдера она бы не стала.   
Афра устроилась на одном из пассажирских сидений и попыталась задремать. Вейдер с папой снова о чем-то заговорили, но она не прислушивалась, улавливая только отдельные слова. Кажется, они обсуждали джедайские артефакты, а потом перешли на исследования папы — о них он мог говорить бесконечно, как любой учёный. Когда Афра сама училась в университете, она заметила, что многие другие учёные ничуть не лучше её папы, просто им не приходит в голову заводить семью, и единственные существа в доме, которые страдают от их невнимания — это дроиды. С точки зрения Афры, это было большим достоинством. Она понятия не имела, как её родители, два упрямых фанатичных идиота, не просто сошлись, но и решили обзавестись ребёнком.   
С другой стороны, Вейдер вот тоже как-то решил обзавестись детьми, а это совсем ни в какие ворота не лезло.   
— ...мои исследования запрещены на территории Империи последние двадцать два года, — расслышала Афра. — Даже не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы не Археологическая Ассоциация. Наверное, пошёл бы в контрабандисты, как Корин Перс. Когда я последний раз слышал о ней, она воровала что-то в компании... — он наморщил лоб, припоминая имя, — Ладно Калрисана... Калриса?.. Она говорила мне, что он хорошо известен в этих кругах.   
— Ландо Калриссиан, — задумчиво произнёс Вейдер. — Только он давно, как и его друг Хан Соло, перешёл к повстанцам, а теперь официально в армии Новой Республики.  
— Никак не могу понять, как повстанцы делают это, - заметила Афра. - Соло, Калриссиан, вот даже Сана чуть было не записалась в их армию.   
Вейдер пожал плечами: вроде как он понятия не имеет, а о его истории отношений с Альянсом и Новой Республикой Афра и так прекрасно знает.   
— Сана? Твоя бывшая девушка? — заинтересовался папа. — Вы с ней ещё в ссоре?   
Афра вздохнула. Зря она вообще упомянула её — от мыслей о Сане Афру до сих пор что-то грызло в глубине души.   
— Пап, когда мы последний раз виделись, она несколько раз порывалась меня застрелить.Так что да, ещё в ссоре.   
Он покачал головой.   
— Всё-таки твой вкус в женщинах совершенно ужасен, Челли. Я иногда радуюсь, что Дарт Вейдер был мужчиной: с тебя бы сталось жениться на нём.  
Афра фыркнула и с опаской покосилась на Вейдера. Тот никак не отреагировал, будто речь шла не о нём.   
— Эй, я вообще-то не лесбиянка.   
— Но ты же вроде не встречаешься с мужчинами?.. Или всё же с Вейдером?..   
У Вейдера стал такой нарочито-незаинтересованный вид, что не оставалось сомнений — он внимательно слушает. Афре захотелось провалиться под землю, а ещё ей не хотелось объяснять папе, почему она уходит от ответа на такие вопросы. Он вполне мог подумать, что у неё действительно что-то было с Вейдером.   
В результате Афра решила, что просто не будет высказывать то, что думает по этому поводу на самом деле: «Я что, выгляжу настолько тупой, чтобы встречаться с Вейдером?».   
— Нет, пап, он выбросил меня в открытый космос, какие уж тут отношения. В смысле, и до этого ничего не было.   
— А вы знаете, Челли, — вмешался в их разговор Вейдер, — что после то, как вы размахивали своим знакомством с Вейдером перед Альянсом, вас там еще полгода называли "леди Вейдер"?   
Афра тяжело вздохнула.   
— Ну, этот брак точно не был консумирован. Не знаю уж, к счастью или к сожалению. И кому вообще в голову пришла эта дурацкая идея?   
— Лее.  
Ей захотелось сказать всё, что она думает о чувстве юмора принцессы, но Афра сдержалась. Чутьё подсказывало ей, что лучше не говорить ничего плохого о Лее и Люке в присутствии Вейдера.  
— К счастью, Вейдера больше нет, так что вы можете спать спокойно, — мрачно произнёс он. Афра онемела от такого наглого вранья. Голос Вейдера при этом звучал совершенно искренне, и Афра тут же начала сомневаться в своей способности понимать людей. Она была уверена, что Вейдер плохо врёт, во всяком случае вот так — нагло и напрямую.   
— Да уж. Впрочем, для Галактики смерть Императора куда важнее, - заметил папа.   
Афра навострила уши.   
— С каких это пор ты рассуждаешь о политике?   
— Я не рассуждаю о политике, просто констатирую очевидный факт.   
— А как же «добрый старый дедушка, за спиной которого творят безобразия продажные чиновники»? Или какое там было официальное мнение?..   
— В это поверит разве что слабоумный.   
— Может, не вы не будете при мне обсуждать Императора? — прервал их разговор резкий голос Вейдера. — Он уже сдох — туда ему и дорога.   
Афра перевела взгляд на Вейдера. На его лице читалась неподдельная злость, и по спине у Афры побежали мурашки. Она мысленно прокрутила их разговор, пытаясь понять, что так задело Вейдера. Неужели, он до сих пор относился к Императору с пиететом? Или его раздражало любое упоминание Императора?  
Сейчас Афра поставила бы на второе. У неё сложилось впечатление, что верность Вейдера Императору была скорее вынужденной, чем искренней, а после того, как Император напал на Люка, и этой вынужденной верности пришел конец.   
Некоторое время они трое молчали. Афра опасалась заводить разговор, а Вейдер сидел с закрытыми глазами и размеренно дышал: судя по всему, пытался успокоиться.  
Потом они с папой заговорили о его работе: Афра любила послушать сплетни о своих коллегах из Археологической Ассоциации — и как-то так вышло, что вскоре они перешли на неё. Афра напряглась. Они подбирались к теме, на которую она не готова была говорить, тем более при Вейдере.   
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что моя дочь не смогла защитить диссертацию самостоятельно, — он покачал головой. — Корин всегда так высоко отзывалась о твоих талантах.   
Афре казалось, что история с диссертацией закрыта. Папа отозвал запрет и больше не говорил о ней, и Афра даже не задумывалась, как это выглядит с его точки зрения. А теперь задумалась, и её внутреннему взору представилась неприятная картина. По всему выходило, что Афра не защитила диссертацию то ли из глупости, то ли из природной склонности врать везде, где только можно.   
Афра сама удивилась тому, насколько её задела одна мысль об этом.   
Как будто ей в лицо сказали: «Ты ни на что не способная дура, которая только зря просиживала штаны в университете».   
Нет, не так.   
Афре казалось, что её не сможет задеть почти ничего, и уж тем более её неудавшаяся научная карьера. Она вроде как похоронила эту часть своей жизни и решила, что не будет писать научных статей, не будет заниматься серьёзными исследованиями — ей это не нужно.   
Но где-то Афра просчиталась.   
— Слушай, — начала она, — я это сделала потому, что Туб-Никс сказал мне, что он в жизни не даст мне защититься. То есть он буквально признался мне в том, что он специально взялся быть моим научным руководителем, чтобы саботировать мою работу, и успешно это проделал! Я понятия не имею, что ему было от меня нужно! И я хотела защитить свою докторскую честно!   
Папа несколько секунд в изумлении смотрел на неё.   
— Я… понятия не имел. Но тогда тебе надо было записать его угрозы и прийти с ними к ректору.   
— И это сработало бы? Да ты сам знаешь, что у этого урода волосатая лапа в департаменте образования.   
— Тебе могли дать другого научного руководителя.   
— У меня заканчивался грант. Полагаю, он на это и рассчитывал: специально дождался конца гранта, чтобы я не могла перейти к другому научному руководителю и закончить диссертацию у него. К счастью, он не учел, что голова у меня отлично варит не только в том, что касается археологии.   
На Афру до сих пор накатывала злость, как только она вспоминала о том, что вся её работа пошла прахом из-за одного злобного ублюдка. Она тогда отомстила, но не чувствовала от этого удовлетворения, потому что в какой-то мере Туб-Никс добился своего, отобрав у неё настоящее открытие, которое она сделала бы сама. С тех пор она так и не нашла ничего значительного, и время от времени ей казалось, что над ней висит проклятье — хотя, конечно, в проклятья Афра не верила.   
И все же, в последние годы что-то постоянно нашептывало ей: «Ты ничего не добьешься и проведешь жизнь в безвестности». Может, у неё начался кризис среднего возраста.   
Злость постепенно перешла в тоску, и Афра знала, что дальше последует приступ самоедства. Она будет корить себя за то, что занимается всякой чушью... А, ладно, сейчас не занимается. Ради разнообразия она спасает целую коллекцию джедайских артефактов — но с этим бы справился бы любой наемник, а своей докторской степенью она может подтереться.   
Или использовать её для того, чтобы без проблем сдавать артефакты Археологической Ассоциации.  
Теперь ей казалось, что этого недостаточно, и Афра уже который раз удивилась сама себе. Откуда эти амбиции, которых у неё не было со времен аспирантуры?..   
Она почувствовала как на макушку ей улеглась чужая ладонь.   
— Извини, Кнопка, я не хотел тебя обидеть.   
Не то чтобы это её утешило. К тому же она сто раз просила папу не называть её Кнопкой.


	6. Chapter 6

Остаток пути они проделали почти в полном молчании. Вейдер медитировал, папа что-то читал со своего датапада, а Афра погружалась в пучины тоски. Собственная жизнь представлялась ей чередой неудач, а она сама — удивительно жалким существом. В любое другое время Афра бы напилась в сопли, а потом рыдала бы в холодную металлическую грудь Три нуля. Но сейчас у неё под рукой не было ничего крепче кафа, а Вейдер, как ей подсказывало чутьё, не одобрил бы запой.   
Афре казалось, что Вейдер слишком безупречно-стойкий, чтобы напиваться самому и тем более одобрять такие слабости в других.   
— Доктор Афра, — раздался почти что у неё над ухом голос, — может, вы уже прекратите страдать? С вами невозможно находиться в одном помещении.   
— И как вы предлагаете мне развеселиться? — огрызнулась она. — Станцуете передо мной стриптиз?   
«И что это сейчас было? — спросила Афра себя. — Подсознательная попытка суицида?»  
Впрочем, Вейдер не разозлился, а папа, о котором она совсем забыла, только покачал головой. Он ничего не сказал, но Афра могла представить, какие именно слова он удержал при себе: «Ну ладно хоть вкус на мужчин у тебя получше, чем на женщин», — папа частенько шутил об этом.   
Увы, он ошибался. Вкус на мужчин у Афры был точно так же ужасен.  
— Закройте глаза, — мягко произнёс Вейдер, опустившись рядом с ней на колени. — И попытайтесь расслабиться.   
— Эй, что это вы со мной хотите сделать?!   
— Ничего такого, о чем нельзя было бы рассказать в приличном обществе.   
С подозрением посверлив его взглядом, Афра закрыла глаза. Что бы Вейдер ни придумал, от переживаний он её уже отвлек. На душе всё ещё было паршиво, но Афра перестала себя накручивать.   
Вскоре она почувствовала, как на лоб ей легла металлическая ладонь — необычно тёплая, — и от неё по телу словно бы разлилось спокойствие. Нет, Афра не забыла о своих печалях, но ноющая боль в груди притупилась.   
— Надо же, какая полезная штука — эта ваша магия, — сказала Афра, открыв глаза. Вейдер тут же убрал руку от её лица. Он сидел как-то неприятно близко, в её личном пространстве, и Афра машинально вжалась в кресло — отодвинуться она, к сожалению, не могла.   
— Надеюсь, теперь у меня перестанет болеть голова от ваших страданий.   
— Вы всегда чувствуете эмоции окружающих? — заинтересованно спросил его папа.   
— Нет, конечно. Я бы тогда сошёл с ума. Просто в такой обстановке их сложно не почувствовать.   
Она была почти уверена, что Вейдер соврал. Точнее, попытался отговориться общими фразами, которые ничего не значили. Папа не стал расспрашивать его, и Афра тоже удержала язык за зубами: мало ли что за страшные тайны скрывает Вейдер.   
Ох, и много бы она отдала за то, чтобы эти тайны узнать.   
Вейдер между тем устроился в кресле пилота и пристегнулся. Афра последовала его примеру: она машинально глянула на панель управления и обнаружила, что до выхода из гиперпространства осталось всего несколько секунд. Вскоре корабль тряхнуло, и всё смотровое окно заполнил безрадостный планетоид, покрытый облаками. Вейдер выровнял корабль, и они начали медленно входить в атмосферу. На взгляд Афры, они вышли из гиперпрыжка слишком поздно: она бы не рискнула прокладывать курс так близко к поверхности. 

Когда они приземлились, Вейдер первым делом накинул на голову шарф так, чтобы не было видно лица. Афра не понимала этих предосторожностей: она не помнила, чтобы за голову Вейдера давали награду, и к тому же его внешность сложно было назвать примечательной. Да, красавчик, но по его описанию можно арестовать десяток-другой популярных актёров.   
— Мы точно тебе там нужны? — спросила Афра папу, когда они уже стояли у трапа.   
— Ты — нет, а генерал Скайуокер согласился открыть один голокрон, имеющий отношение к Орду Аспекту. Полагаю, на корабле это будет не слишком удобно.   
Афра мгновенно сбежала по трапу.   
— Эй, я тоже хочу посмотреть.   
Папа улыбнулся.  
— Я так и знал, что ты не удержишься.   
— Ну, где ещё увидишь, как открывают голокрон? Я бы на твоем месте устроила из этого представление.   
Вейдер строго посмотрел на неё.   
— Я согласился открыть голокрон, а не работать ярмарочным фокусником.   
Афра пожала плечами.   
— Ещё скажите, что делать это прилюдно — страшная профанация.   
— Нет. Но в любом случае я не хочу оповещать всех знакомых твоего отца о том, что я обладаю Силой.   
Пока они шли до кабинета, папа поздоровался с несколькими приятелями и продемонстрировал завидную выдержку: Афра на его месте скакала бы от восторга. Насколько она понимала, голокрон позволит узнать об Орду Аспекту хоть что-то, кроме их печального конца.   
Всё-таки насколько стало проще с этими джедайскими штуками в последнее время: четыре года назад ей пришлось тащиться к сумасшедшей вампирше в компании Люка, чтобы активировать кристалл Рура.   
Бросив сумку в кресло, папа достал из неё голокрон. Афра прежде его не видела и теперь рассматривала с интересом.   
— Обучающий, — задумчиво сказал Вейдер. — Вам повезло.   
Афра прежде не знала, что голокроны делятся по функциям, и вообще была уверена, что это просто большие датачипы.   
— А как вы определили его тип? — с любопытством спросила она.   
— Я видел похожие в библиотеке Храма, — Вейдер посмотрел на них и продолжил: — Обычно они содержат отпечаток личности существа, которое записало программу.   
— В каком смысле? — спросил папа. Афра с содроганием подумала о Руре, и он, наверное, тоже.   
— Интерактивная голограмма, запрограммированная действовать как существо, которое она изображает. Искусственный интеллект, а не этот ваш Рур с его сомнительными экспериментами.   
Голокрон взлетел над ладонью Вейдера, острые уголки раздвинулись, и прозрачный кристалл посередине засиял неярким зеленым светом. Вскоре над ним появилась фигура женщины, одетой в белое — как и все члены Орду Аспекту. Она повертела головой и уставилась прямо на Вейдера, будто видела его. Скорее всего голограммой управлял искусственный интеллект, но сердце у Афры всё равно ёкнуло: Рур оставил себе неизгладимые впечатления.   
— Меня зовут Лар Таа, и я хранительница знаний Орду Аспекту, — произнесла женщина.   
Они втроём представились ей.   
— Вы из Ордена джедаев, мастер Скайуокер?   
— Был когда-то, — буркнул тот.   
— И вас интересуют знания других отступников?..   
Афра перевела взгляд на Вейдера. Очевидно, Таа решила, что Вейдер тоже принадлежит к какой-нибудь секте, которая откололась от Ордена и хочет «обменяться опытом».   
— Не хочу разочаровывать вас, мастер Таа, но меня мало интересуют давно забытые секты. Я открыл ваш голокрон только для того, чтобы доктор Афра... хм, старший мог с вами пообщаться.   
Видимо, Афра теперь была «доктор Афра-младшая».   
— Если вы не против, — уточнил папа.   
— Я не против, — ответила Таа. — В отличие от Ордена джедаев, Орду Аспекту никогда не страдал снобизмом. Хотя я и не понимаю, какая польза от моих знаний может быть для обычного человека...   
Афра поняла, что им пора уходить. Ещё немного, и папа напрочь забудет об их существовании.   
— До свидания, доктор Афра, — попрощался Вейдер.   
— Удачи тебе с этой прекрасной леди, — сказала Афра и поспешила к выходу за Вейдером.   
К её удивлению, Вейдер без труда нашёл обратную дорогу к ангару. Хотя на деле ничего удивительного не было: четыре года назад Афра приняла бы это как данность, потому что считала Вейдера очень могущественным мистическим существом, которому доступно куда больше, чем простым смертным. А уж найти дорогу для него — раз плюнуть.   
«Кажется, я купилась на эти невинные голубые глаза», — мрачно подумала Афра.   
На самом деле она не то чтобы совсем забыла о мистической природе Вейдера — довольно сложно о ней забыть, если тебе на каждом шагу демонстрируют фокусы с Силой, — просто он казался на удивление нормальным, и Афра даже начала склоняться к мысли, что Вейдеру на самом деле ничто человеческое не чуждо.   
Только на этот раз она остерегалась доверять своим впечатлениям. Как бы Вейдер ни выглядел, он всё ещё оставался опасным и могущественным. Просто теперь с ним куда легче было иметь дело.   
— А почему вы всё-таки решили меня успокоить? — спросила Афра, пока они шли по ангару до своего корабля. — Уж вряд ли для того, чтобы пощеголять перед моим папой всякими чудесами.   
Вейдер замедлил шаг и посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.   
— Нет, конечно. Я случайно дотронулся до вас в Силе, и потом мне уже было сложно избавиться от ваших эмоций, так что можете считать, что я сделал это для себя.   
— Не хотелось тосковать вместе со мной?   
— Скажем так: я натосковался за последние двадцать три года.Тоска и ненависть к себе — отличный источник Силы для Тёмной Стороны.   
После этого он замолчал, а Афра даже не знала, что ещё сказать:его откровение озадачило Афру. До этого она была уверена, что каким-то невероятным образом Люк смог пробудить в отце совесть. Прежде тот был счастливым моральным уродом, который убивал направо-налево и не испытывал от этого никаких отрицательных эмоций, а потом поговорил с Люком по душам, раскаялся и решил исправиться.   
Но из его слов выходило, что Вейдер раньше не получал никакого удовольствия от жизни, страдал и ненавидел себя, но продолжал в том же духе.   
Афра решила, что разберется с этим как-нибудь попозже: когда Вейдеру снова захочется поговорить о себе.   
Она когда-нибудь вообще могла представить, что Вейдер начнёт открывать ей душу?..   
Что-то в этом мире пошло не так.   
— Слушайте, Энакин, — сказала она, догоняя Вейдера. — И чего вы последнее время такой разговорчивый? Не то чтобы я против, мне очень даже нравится, но раньше вас раздражала моя болтовня, да и из вас было слова не вытянуть.   
Вейдер, как ни странно, потрудился ей ответить.   
— Довольно сложно болтать, когда у тебя повреждены голосовые связки.   
— А они были повреждены?   
— Да. Но ничего такого, что бы не исправил хороший врач.   
— Но в Империи вас почему-то из не вылечили. Неужели кредитов в казне не хватило, все ушли на новый золотой унитаз Императору?..  
На самом деле её занимала эта мысль с тех пор, как она увидела Вейдера на больничной койке Альянса. Альянс не мог позволить себе самые продвинутые медицинские технологии и дорогие операции - но почему-то именно они вылечили Вейдера, а имперцы обращались с его здоровьем так, будто он был не главкомом, а нищим с нижних уровней Корусанта.  
— Страдания — путь ситхов, — туманно отозвался Вейдер.   
Афре в голову пришла совершенно идиотская мысль, что всё дело в мазохизме. Ситхи — это такая секта радикальных мазохистов, которые готовы истязать себя с утра до вечера; ничем больше поведение Вейдера она не могла объяснить.   
— То есть вы вели себя как законченный мудак и страдали от этого, потому что страдания — это путь ситхов, а то начнёшь вести себя как нормальный человек — и прощай, Тёмная Сторона?   
— Ваша болтливость меня всё так же раздражает, доктор Афра.   
— А я-то думала, что наши отношения перешли на новый уровень.   
Это Вейдер уже не стал комментировать и молча поднялся на борт корабля. Они оба сели в свои кресла в рубке, и Вейдер резко поднял «Сумерки», уводя его почти вертикально вверх. Гравитация впечатала Афру в кресло.   
Про себя она отметила, что Вейдер любит экстремальные скорости не меньше, чем его сынок. Некоторое время они скрипела зубами от перегрузок — гравикомпенсатор на «Сумерки» ставили без расчета на то, что корабль будет водить сумасшедший пилот, — а потом они прыгнули в гипер.   
Глянув на панель управления, Афра заметила, что лететь им предстояло пятнадцать часов.   
Только сейчас она поняла, что ей не хочется оставаться с Вейдером наедине. Не из-за того, что она его боялась — ладно, боялась, но куда меньше, чем раньше, — а из-за того, что совершенно не могла его просчитать.   
С одной стороны, ей постоянно казалось, что Вейдер ведет какую-то большую игру усыпляет её бдительность, чтобы... Афра не понятия не имела, зачем. Она же не Мон Мотма, которую Вейдеру надо убедить в том, что он исправился и всей душой на стороне Новой Республики.   
С другой стороны, откуда бы взяться этой хорошей актерской игре и хитрым планам? У Афры сложилось впечатление, что он даже деньги не может отмыть, иначе ему бы не понадобилось буквально грабить Империю, чтобы раздобыть кредиты.   
А если попытаться отделить Энакина Скайуокера от Дарта Вейдера, то первый казался приятным мужиком. Довольно суровым, не без этого, но совсем не злым. Когда он защищал их с папой от штурмовиков, то только отражал выстрелы. Сложно было представить, что это тот самый человек, который без колебаний убивал своих же подчиненных или тех ребят со световыми мечами, которые, как поняла Афра, конкурировали с ним за место у трона Императора.   
Вейдер и Энакин никак не складывались в голове Афры в одну картинку, а неясности она не любила.   
Впрочем, деваться ей всё равно было некуда: её ждали пятнадцать часов в гиперпространстве в компании Вейдера.   
Тот, словно поняв, что Афра думает о нём, перевёл на неё взгляд. Может, и правда знал: как она уже выяснила, Вейдер владеет эмпатией, а там и до телепатии недалеко.   
— Как продвигается ваше расследование, доктор Афра? — спросил он.   
Она на мгновение растерялась, а потом попыталась выловить из памяти всё, что узнала за последние дни. Забавно, она меньше суток назад сидела за датападом и разглядывала страницы Служителей Бездны в социальных сетях, а ей казалось, что прошел как минимум месяц, и она даже не сразу сообразила, почему Вейдера это интересует.   
Афра не первый раз замечала за собой такую реакцию: события не то чтобы изглаживались из её памяти, но отдалялись, если их перекрывало что-то более интересное или страшное.   
— Ну, знаете, эти ваши сектанты не делают фото на фоне своего храма или что там у них, — начала она, чтобы выиграть немного времени и собраться с мыслями. — И не включают геолокацию, когда поклоняются Темной Стороне. Я проверила социальные сети, но там они ничего не говорят о своей секте, даже в личных сообщениях почти не пишут, но это не удивительно: в Империи секты не слишком любят. Как вернёмся, взломаю их почту и посмотрю, но что-то мне подсказывает, что они используют шифровки, чтобы обсуждать свои темные делишки. Кстати, как там называется ваша резиденция на Мустафаре? Вдруг мне повезет, и они там пишут что-то в духе: «А давайте грабанем Дарта Вейдера!».   
Вейдер вздохнул.   
— «Темный монолит».   
— Что?   
— Моя резиденция называется «Темный монолит», и я надеюсь, что вы удержите ваше мнение по этому поводу при себе.   
Афре пришлось зажать рукой рот, чтобы ничего не сказать. Впрочем, вскоре она не выдержала и рассмеялась: потому что, если смотреть на всё это со стороны, Вейдер был до комичного зловещим.   
— Готова поспорить, что это башня из черного камня на берегу лавовой реки.   
— На Мустафаре достаточно сложно построить хоть что-то не на берегу лавовой реки.   
— Знаете, если бы вы были героем голодрамы, её сценариста давно бы закидали гнилыми мейлуранами за слишком стереотипного злодея.   
Вейдер пожал плечами, а Афра вспомнила о том, что Вейдер производил это впечатление наигранной зловещести только с большого расстояния. Стоило немного приблизиться к нему, и все мысли о чрезмерном пафосе вылетали из головы, потому что Вейдер действительно пугал. Он мог бы носить хоть розовый плащ в цветочек, это не помешало бы ужасу распространяться вокруг него.   
— Можно задать дурацкий вопрос?   
— Что, ещё один?   
— Как вы умудрялись всегда так красиво появляться в развевающемся плаще?   
Вейдер фыркнул.   
— Это природный талант.   
— То есть никаких штурмовиков с прожекторами и вентиляторами?   
— Серьёзно, доктор Афра?   
— Не-а. Я верю, что вы и правда такой.   
Происходящее казалось Афре совершенно нереальным: она только что отпустила шуточку про образ Вейдера, и тот внезапно продемонстрировал самоиронию. Вейдер и самоирония никак не сочетались у неё в голове, отчего создавалось впечатление, что где-то на медицинском фрегате Альянса ему пришили чувство юмора.   
— Послезавтра, если не будет ничего срочного, мы отправимся на Мустафар, сами посмотрите на этот Темный монолит, — сказал Вейдер после недолгого молчания. — Хотя я сомневаюсь, что мы найдем там что-нибудь интересное.   
— Ну, вдруг окажется, что Юп Ташу тут вообще не причем, и у нас появится другой подозреваемый.   
— Нет, — резко ответил Вейдер. — Чутье подсказывает мне, что это именно он.   
Афра решила, что лучше с ним не спорить, хотя не настолько доверяла чутью Вейдера, как доверял он сам. Она не раз слышала от отца, что Одаренные способны чувствовать ложь и иногда даже предсказывать будущее, но не знала, настоящие ли это способности — или просто устойчивые галактические легенды. У Люка, например, была потрясающая интуиция, но и у Хана Соло она тоже была.   
— Не мешало бы выяснить, когда именно ограбили вашу резиденцию. Возможно, нам эта информация не понадобится, но всегда лучше знать что-то лишнее, чем не знать что-то нужное. Кстати, насколько эта коллекция большая? Что понадобится, чтобы её вывезти?   
— Физически — не слишком большая. Несколько десятков стандартных контейнеров, для них хватит грузового корабля вроде «Сокола» или «Призрака».   
— То есть ничего приметного? Жаль.   
— Доктор Афра, если бы это было так просто, я бы давно её отыскал, — с раздражением произнес Вейдер. — Вы полагаете, что я не проверил ближайшие космопорты и пропускные пункты?..   
— Ну мало ли, вдруг вам просто хотелось со мной повидаться.   
— И это тоже, — он запнулся. — Но в первую очередь меня интересовала коллекция артефактов.   
«Ранкор меня задери! — подумала Афра. — Вейдер хотел со мной увидеться!»  
— Ладно-ладно, я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, хорошо? Хотя я вообще-то не детектив, а археолог. И это только в голодрамах археологи делают сенсационные находки так же, как детективы, а на деле мы в основном копаемся в земле и смотрим, не окажутся ли очередные развалины чем-то интересным. Ну, ещё случается расспрашивать пьяных пиратов и контрабандистов в притонах на Нар-Шаддаа, а потом проверять всю ту чушь, что они несут.   
— Контрабандисты и пираты любят присочинить.   
— Но они часто оказываются вдалеке от торговых путей и спускаются на давно забытые планеты. Кстати, откуда вы знаете об их повадках? Любили на досуге слетать на Нар-Шаддаа?   
— Нет, — Вейдер погрустнел. — Моя мама... работала в лавке одного торговца деталями для космических кораблей. Я целые дни проводил там же, ремонтировал всякую мелочь. Я был ребёнком, так что оказался идеальным слушателем для всех этих неправдоподобных историй, потому что понятия не имел, какие из них правда, а какие вымысел.   
— А, понятно.   
Что-то в этой истории не сходилось. Даже в такой дыре, как Татуин маленького ребёнка не заставили бы работать с техникой: не потому, что относились к ним с сентиментальной любовью, а потому, что ребёнок мог серьёзно поранить себя и стать балластом для семьи. Люк рассказывал ей, что дядя позволил ему самостоятельно ремонтировать влагоуловители только после того, как Люку исполнилось пятнадцать. И его приятели с других ферм тоже вели самую обычную детскую жизнь.   
Зато рабов, как подсказывал Афре её опыт, заставляли работать с самого детства, а если они вдруг сильно поранятся, их всегда можно было продать за бесценок на органы.  
Рано было делать выводы — она недостаточно знала о традициях Татуина и что-то могла не учесть, — но Вейдер вполне мог быть рабом. Как и его мать.   
Афра решила не говорить об этом вслух: рабство — слишком щекотливая тема.   
Она молча глядела в окно, жалея о том, что не взяла с собой ничего почитать или посмотреть. Наверное, у Вейдера тут есть что-нибудь, чем можно развлечься в дороге, но Афра сомневалась, что у них одинаковые вкусы в книгах и голофильмах.   
Повернувшись к Вейдеру, Афра заметила, что тот сидит в кресле с закрытыми глазами. Она сперва решила, что он медитирует, но для медитирующего человека у Вейдера было слишком хмурое лицо. Как будто почуяв её взгляд, Вейдер открыл глаза.  
— Я хотел спросить, доктор Афра, почему вы так злы на своего отца? Не похоже, чтобы он плохо к вам относился.   
Афра мгновенно напряглась. Ей не хотелось говорить с Вейдером о своей семье, и уж тем более не хотелось, чтобы Вейдер лез в её дела. Ещё не хватало ей поучений от мужика, который бросил своих детей то ли сразу после рождения, то ли ещё до.   
— Какое вам дело? Да, у нас плохие отношения, это ещё с детства. И что?   
— Не кипятитесь. Мне просто интересно, что должен сделать отец, чтобы заработать такое отношение. Вы... мне показалось, что он вас любит, он вас растил... и это было не самое ужасное время в вашей жизни?..  
— «Не самое ужасное», отлично. Именно так и можно сказать. Вместо того, чтобы общаться с ровесниками, как все нормальные подростки, я шлялась с папой по каким-то заброшенным храмам, училась проводить раскопки и составлять каталог находок. Пока мои ровесницы ходили на свидания, я чистила всякое доисторическое дерьмо от грязи и пыли. Конечно, после этого мне куда проще было поступить в университет, чем остальным. Они-то просто зубрили историю и археологию у себя дома, сидя на теплом диванчике, между школой и тусовками, а мне папа каждый день ебал мозги своим сраным Орду Аспекту, чтоб ему провалиться! И когда мама погибла, его не было рядом, он был в какой-то очередной экспедиции!   
На Афру накатила привычная злость. Умом она понимала, что ей уже тридцать два, давно пора перерасти всё это, но чувствовать по-другому Афра не могла. Злость с папы почти сразу перекинулась на Вейдера: он втянул её в этот разговор и начал защищать её папу, как будто что-то понимал в родительстве. Точно, папа Афры не отрубил её руку, по меркам Вейдера это наверняка просто подвиг.   
— Слушайте, я все понимаю, у вас тоже есть дочь, которая вас недолюбливает, и поэтому вы защищаете моего отца, — Афра чуть не сморщилась от того, как неестественно звучал это "отец". — А еще скорее всего вы где-то творили свои злодейские дела, пока ваша жена умирала в родах, вы испытываете от этого чувство вины и отождествляете себя с другим мужчиной, которого тоже не было рядом, когда его жена погибла. Засуньте себе в задницу свои проекции, мы с папой сами разберемся в своих отношениях.   
Афра приготовилась к немедленной смерти и даже зажмурилась на всякий случай, но ничего не произошло. Она открыла глаза — сперва один, а потом второй. Вейдер стоял перед ней, бледный, как больничная простыня, и вид у него был такой, будто Афра надавала ему пощёчин.   
Вскоре его растерянность сменилась злостью, но раньше, чем Афра успела рвануть подальше, Вейдер сам развернулся и вышел из рубки.   
Афра вздохнула.   
Некоторое время она провела в кресле пилота, страшно злая на Вейдера за то, что он вмешался в ее отношения с папой. И на себя за то, что совсем перестала себя контролировать и наговорила Вейдеру гадостей. Можно было бы сделать вид, что это правда, а она — гордый правдоруб, но Афра уже давно перестала заниматься самообманом. Да, она могла выпалить в лицо человеку всё что угодно, но не потому, что была какой-то особенно правдивой женщиной, на дух не переносящей ложь, а потому, что обладала низкой эмпатией.   
Помолившись мысленно всем известным ей богам — впрочем, Афра всё равно в них не верила, — она встала с кресла и пошла извиняться. Добралась до каюты Вейдера, постучалась в дверь. Ответом ей было молчание, и Афра даже не знала, то ли Вейдер не хочет с ней общаться, то ли просто заперся где-то в другом месте. В любом случае, стоило попробовать. Она не хотела умереть от асфиксии в ближайшие пару часов.   
— Энакин, прости меня пожалуйста! Это было ужасно грубо с моей стороны, и мне не стоило тебе такое говорить и разбрасываться диагнозами, но я всегда сперва говорю, а потом думаю. Не то чтобы это меня хоть немного оправдывает, просто вот такой я человек-говно. Извини.  
Она замолчала, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой и пытаясь понять, не перегнула ли палку. Вейдер молчал. Ну или его вообще не было в каюте. Одно из двух.   
— Не хочу сказать, что я не со зла, но я уже раскаялась.   
«В конце концов, вы должны меня понять, вы вон кучу народу поубивали, а теперь вроде как раскаиваетесь», — хотелось добавить Афре, но она не стала.   
Она уселась на пол у двери, уставившись в стену. Наверное, Вейдера действительно не было в каюте, и она выглядела как полная дура.  
Время шло. Афра совсем было отчаялась, когда из-за двери раздался голос.   
— Я принял к сведению ваши извинения, доктор Афра, — тон голоса у него был настолько холодным, что пробирал до костей, — но вам лучше не попадаться мне не глаза ближайшие несколько часов.   
Она действительно разозлила Вейдера. И он действительно не хотел её убивать, раз посоветовал держаться подальше вместо того, чтобы молча придушить. 

Через несколько часов Вейдер вернулся в рубку. Он уже не выглядел разозлённым, но Афре всё равно было не по себе.   
— Мне стоит извиниться перед вами ещё раз? — спросила она.   
— Не надо, я в прошлый раз всё прекрасно расслышал. И я больше на вас не злюсь. Хотя вы могли хотя бы предположить, что я мало что знаю о вашей семье.   
— А вы?..  
— Знаю. Ваш отец рассказывал, пока вы спали.   
— Ну в любом случае мне не стоило так говорить.   
Афре было даже немного стыдно за то, что она обидела Вейдера. Это уже совсем никуда не годилось: Афра очень редко стыдилась. Отношения с людьми складывались у неё в цепочки причинно-следственных связей, почти не задевая эмоции. Она могла испытывать раздражение или радость от общения с людьми, но более сложные чувства ей были, как правило, недоступны. Просто с возрастом Афра уяснила, что обижать людей невыгодно: они от этого перестают с тобой общаться, — но сама по себе чужая обида её не задевала.   
Афра полагала, что именно поэтому у неё не складывались отношения: там, где нормальные люди руководствовались эмпатией, она беспомощно барахталась, пытаясь наугад определить, что же нужно партнёру. Но потом ей надоедала эта игра, эгоизм брал своё, и Афра поступала естественным для себя образом — как лишенная эмпатии сволочь.   
— Вы были правы, доктор Афра. Только, в отличие от вашего отца, я не просто оставил свою жену в опасности, а задушил её собственными руками.   
Афра покосилась на него. Вейдер, конечно, любил нагнетать драму, но это ей показалось перебором.   
— Нет, ну не задушили же.   
— Что?!   
— С чего вы вообще взяли, что задушили её? — удивлённо спросила Афра. Она до сих пор отлично помнила текст медицинского заключения. Смерть вызвана остановкой сердца.   
— Я... — Вейдер растерянно посмотрел на неё. — Мне сказал об этом Палпатин. И я действительно душил её.   
— В медицинском заключении о её смерти упоминались синяки на шее, но никаких повреждений горла, шейных позвонков или трахеи точно не было, — Афра пожала плечами. — Вы ничего серьёзно ей не повредили, иначе бы она не смогла родить естественным путём. Я не говорю, что душить беременных женщин — это нормально, и ничего с ними от этого не случается, но смерть Падме Амидалы — не ваших рук дело.   
Вейдер ничего ей не ответил. Афра украдкой посмотрела на него: лицо Вейдера застыло и совсем ничего не выражало.   
— Спасибо, доктор Афра, — наконец сказал он. И снова погрузился в молчание.   
Афра пожала плечами. Она даже не удивилась тому, что Император соврал Вейдеру. Её куда больше удивила бы честность в этом имперском гадюшнике.   
Они некоторое время просидели в тишине, а потом Вейдер поднялся. Афра удивлённо посмотрела на него. Она уже успела погрузиться в свои мысли — по большей частью невесёлые, — и движение в рубке было для неё полной неожиданностью.   
— Пойду посплю, — сказал он. — Я не готов ругаться с Герой невыспавшимся.   
— А что, придётся ругаться?   
— Мы самовольно отлучились на сутки, и я даже не сообщил, куда именно.   
— А они не решат, что мы сбежали?   
Вейдер нахмурился.   
— Честно говоря, я об этом даже не думал. Ну, будем надеяться, что не решат.  
После этого он ушёл, а Афра ещё несколько секунд не могла прийти в себя. Ну надо же, «даже не подумал» — Вейдер только что играючи побил её собственный рекорд безалаберности. До последнего Афра была уверена, что у Вейдера просто есть какой-то хитрый план. 

Вскоре и у Афры начали слипаться глаза.   
Она точно знала, что на корабле нет второй спальни, так что постаралась поудобнее устроиться в кресле и задремать. Получилось у неё не сразу. Кресло было не самым удобным, и она сама с одной стороны слишком устала, а с другой — слишком много пережила за день, чтобы спокойно заснуть.   
«Как-то мне рановато мне обзаводиться бессонницей», — лениво подумала Афра, разглядывая потолок.   
Вскоре она задремала, но некрепко, то просыпаясь, то снова погружаясь в сон, путая его с реальностью — на сером потолке рубки начинали возникать причудливые картины, а один раз она проснулась в полной уверенности, что над её креслом склонилась какая-то жуткая незнакомая рожа с рогами. Афра попыталась заехать по этой роже, но ударила только воздух. И снова задремала.   
Афра не знала, сколько провела в этом состоянии, но в какой-то момент в рубку вернулся Вейдер. Он сел в кресло пилота и начал проверять системы корабля. Афра сперва делала вид, что всё ещё спит, но ей это быстро надоело, и она села в кресле.   
— Скоро прилетаем? — спросила она, потягиваясь. Спина затекла от неудобной позы.   
— Через сорок минут выйдем из гиперпрыжка, — сухо сказал Вейдер и снова замолчал.   
Афру напрягала эта молчаливость: за последние дни она привыкла к тому, что Вейдер много говорит. Не то чтобы он стал таким же болтливым, как она сама, но они оживлённо болтали, и даже тишина между ними была почти дружеской. Но не сейчас.   
Сейчас Вейдер был...   
На самом деле она ничего не могла сказать о его чувствах и эмоциях: Вейдер сидел к ней боком, и Афра даже не видела его лица.   
Больше всего ей хотелось разрядить обстановку.   
— Вы на меня точно не злитесь? — спросила она.   
— Не злюсь.   
— Просто если злитесь, то помните, что я предпочитаю... хм... чтобы вы пронзили меня своим мечом.   
Вейдер покачал головой.   
— Мы точно говорим о вашей смерти?  
— Оргазм — это маленькая смерть.   
Афре захотелось постучаться головой о приборную панель, потому что она опять сморозила эту дурь. Возможно, когда-нибудь она научится не отпускать при Вейдере дурацких шуток, за которые в своём университетском городке получила бы судебный запрет, но не сейчас.   
— Я никак не могу понять, доктор Афра, вы не считаете меня мужчиной, или ваше чувство юмора настолько испортилось за эти четыре года?   
— Почему это не считаю?! — возмутилась Афра. Конечно, она считала, его мужчиной, и к тому же очень привлекательным.   
— Насколько я понял из сегодняшнего разговора, вы предпочитаете женщин.   
Афра махнула рукой.   
— Не совсем, просто ляпнула лет в девятнадцать, не подумав, что больше ни с одним мужиком никогда… Ну вы уже поняли, что я люблю ляпнуть, не подумав. Вроде как зачем спать с человеком, который не знает, где у женщины клитор. И, кстати, с тех пор мое мнение о мужчинах мало изменилось. Кстати, а вот вы...   
— Вы правда хотите поговорить со мной о… тонкостях женской физиологии?  
— Ну раз вы до сих пор не выкинули меня в открытый космос, то я, пожалуй, рискну ответить, что да.   
Вейдер тяжело вздохнул.   
— Конечно, я знаю, где он находится. И до нашего разговора считал это знание естественным для всех, кто предпочитает заниматься сексом с человеческими женщинами.   
Афра неуверенно хихикнула, хотя Вейдер, очевидно, говорил всерьёз.   
— Я подозревала, что вы исключительная личность, но сейчас вы превзошли все мои ожидания. Даже не верится как-то.   
— Вы хотите проверить лично, доктор Афра?  
— Вот не надо так шутить, а вдруг я приму приглашение, стяну штаны и нападу на вас?   
— И я должен буду защищаться своим... хм... световым мечом?   
Афра прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы не рассмеяться. Вейдер рассмеялся первым, и тогда Афра тоже не выдержала. Удивительно, как она начала нести такую дикую чушь в его компании.   
Наконец они оба успокоились, и Афра заметила, что вцепилась в рукав туники Вейдера. Она тут же отдернула руку.   
— О Сила... — произнесла Афра, переведя дух, — давайте сделаем вид, что этого разговора никогда не было. Простите, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Вы там случайно никакие феромоны не испускаете?..   
— Определенно нет.   
Вейдер отвернулся к приборной панели.   
— И ещё раз спасибо вам, доктор Афра.  
— За что на этот раз? За глупые шутки?  
— За них тоже, — Вейдер замер на мгновение, будто на что-то решаясь, а потом притянул её к себе и чмокнул в макушку.  
Афра вообще не поняла, что он имел в виду. Вейдер почти сразу отпустил её, но Афра ещё несколько мгновений чувствовала тепло его тела.   
«Ранкор тебя подери, ну почему люди такие сложные?» — подумалось ей.  
Афра никогда не отличалась проницательностью и чувствовала, что некий подтекст этой сцены прошёл мимо неё. Мрачное настроение Вейдера не имело к ней никакого отношения, а дурацкие шутки его развеселили? Или как?..  
Следующие десять минут, пока они не вышли из гипера, Афра ломала над этим голову, а потом ей стало не до того.


End file.
